Una Semana Difícil
by AndromedaKamui
Summary: Todas las personas se enamoran y tienen miedo de ser rechazada, más si se trata de tu mejor amigo, y para empeorar las cosas te enteras que él se va al Extranjeros, tú ¿Qué harías? Pues esto es lo que le pasa a Kazemaru.
1. Lunes 10 de Febrero

Radio patito empieza su transmisión

Andromeda Kamu: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de este maravillosa serie Inazuma Eleven, y más del genero Yaoi, si gracias a ciertas escritoras de este género ya que leer sus obras me dieron el empujón con este género.

Amigos; ¡cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y música para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

The Yaoi Mistress: ¡Te robaste mi IDEA! .

Andromed Kamui: ¡Claro que no!, lo teme prestado, es total mente diferente n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Pero yo fui la primera en la idea ¬_¬

Andromeda Kamui: Oki, no te quito el merito de la idea pero me pareció genial XD

The Yaoi Mistress: Lo que digas y mejor empieza con el fic u.u

Andormeda Kamui: Oki, disfruten la lectura n.n

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era muy tarde, estábamos tan entusiasmados que no nos dimos cuenta en la hora, mañana tenemos un partido muy importante y tenemos que descansar así que el entrenador prácticamente nos obligo a irnos a casa. Yo estaba caminando rumbo a mi casa pensando en cómo perfeccionar mi nueva técnica, algo me faltaba pero no tenía ni una pista para ello. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche que alguien me estaba llamado.

-Kazemaru – prácticamente me gritaron en el oído.

-¡Pero qué te pasa! – me volteo para enfrentarlo, realmente estaba molesto no tenia que gritarme de esa forma, estaba dispuesto a golpear a la persona que hizo eso; pero toda mi ira se fue ya que era él, su mirada era tan pacifica que no podía contra ella y su sonrisa es tan hermosa que cualquiera podía derretirse.

-Perdóname Kazemaru – me dijo, al parecer corrió para darme alcance ya que se veía agitado – te estuve llamando pero no me hacías caso.

Me sonroje, estaba algo apenado no me di cuenta que me llamaba, es que estaba tan absorbido en mis pensamientos, en el partido de mañana, mi nueva técnica y para que le hiciera caso me grito en el odio.

-Perdóname Endo- le sonrío un poco – estaba pensando en mi nueva técnica – le confesé algo deprimido.

-¿Todavía no la has perfeccionado? – me ve algo preocupado

-No, todavía me falta algo pero no se que podría ser – miro hacia el piso no quería que me viera deprimido, pero tampoco entendía porque no quiera que me viera sí.

-No te preocupes Kazemaru, ya verás que logras perfeccionar esa técnica y quién sabe, a lo mejor en el transcurso del partió tengas una pista para hacerlo.

Lo mire, Endo me estaba sonriendo, me encanta esa sonrisa, y no solo eso, si no su determinación, un espíritu que no flaquea contra nadie, ese corazón puro, su ingenuidad, es tan maravilloso.

Estoy tan concentrado en mi mundo que no me di cuenta en qué momento agache de nuevo mi cabeza y de que él se me había acercado.

-Kazemaru – algo anda mal, su tono de voz suena algo diferente, no sé como describirlo pero me aturdió un poco, como si, como si, sonara algo… seductor. Siento mis mejilla enrojecerse más, no podía, no puedo mostrarle mi rostro.

-Kazemaru – otra vez mi nombre, de alguna forma me gusta como lo pronuncia, me siento muy avergonzado, sobre todo me siento feliz, ¡¿en qué estoy pensando?, solo tengo que levantar mi rostro.

Levanto mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos, no puedo creerlo él estaba frente de mi, su mirada a cambiado, dios, kami-sama o como te llamen en este mundo, Endo está frente a mí, eso ojos no son los mismo con los que él mira a los demás, esos ojos son de deseo, son… son… de pasión. Él se acerca más y más a mí, él… él… está a punto de…

¡BESARME!

Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic

**Lunes 10 de Febrero**

El sonido del reloj despertador me despierta, me levanto y lo apago.

-Ichirouta ¿ya estas levantado? !el desayuno estará listo en 5 minutos! – esa es la voz de mi madre. Veo a mí alrededor y noto que estoy en mi habitación, al parecer todo fue un sueño.

Doy un largo suspiro y me levanto para ir al Instituto. No recuerdo cuando empecé a soñar con Endo, no sé exactamente cuando empecé a pensar en él. Pero si les puedo decir esto:

"**Estoy Totalmente Enamorado de Endo Mamoru"**

Una vez que termine de vestirme y de disfrutar mi desayuno salgo pera otro día de escuela.

La verdad no sé cuando empezó todo esto, creo que fue durante el incidente del meteorito, cuando Endo nos llamaba, escuche su voz, una voz llena de alegría, llena de esperanza, él me saco de ese mundo oscuro en donde yo había caído, Endo fue mi luz y lo sigue siendo. Después no me pude despegar de él, inconscientemente regresábamos juntos a casa, íbamos juntos a comer Ramen con el entrenador Hibiki, una que otra actividad lo hacíamos juntos, en realidad yo era el que no se despegaba de Endo. Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos cuando lo vi en esa heladería con Ono Fuyuka, en ese momento mi corazón se paro al verlos juntos, pensé que mi mundo se vendrá abajo. Cuando me entere de que solo era un plan de Rika para que ella y Endo tuvieran una cita mi corazón se sintió aliviado.

Cuando estuve solo reflexione sobre lo que sucedió y que fue lo que estaba sintiendo, primero sentí rabia, pero no de Endo por salir con una linda chica, luego envidia, envida de que, de que él estuviera con una linda chica o será que tengo envidia de ella, después tristeza, en realidad me sentía confundido. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en mis sentimientos en ese momento teníamos algo más importante, teníamos el evento de Fútbol Frontera Internacional.

En el transcurso del torneo, no me gustaba para nada que ninguna de mis compañeras se le acercara, quería ser yo el estar junto a él, ser yo el que lo apoyara, ser yo el que lo alentara, ser yo el primero en probar sus labios. Me sorprendí cuando tuve ese pensamiento, no lo podía creer, Endo y yo somos hombres, no podía enamorarme de un hombre, es totalmente una locura. Pero no pude evitarlo, cada día que lo miraba cada vez me gustaba más, no quería ser su amigo, querías ser algo mas, quería ser su amante, estar en la buenas y en las malas, compartir tristezas y alegrías, salud y enfermedad , o como dice una frase muy escuchada en las bodas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Si todo eso suena muy lindo, luego la dura realidad me pego, que tal si no aceptan nuestra relación, que tal si Endo no corresponde mis sentimientos, que tal si se aleja de mí, no podría soportarlo, por eso me decidí en estar a su lado lo más posible y nunca confesar mis sentimientos.

Llego a la entrada de la Secundaria Raimon, estoy ya en mi último año en esta escuela; Endo, Goenji, Kido, Handa, Someoka y yo decidimos en ir al Instituto Raimon, también Aki se unió a la causa, no me agrada la idea de que ella viniera con nosotros, ya que parece que tiene algunos sentimientos por Endo, pero ella ha estado a su lado desde el principio y ha sido de mucha ayuda, como podíamos dejarla fuera, aunque me duela ella también pertenece al equipo.

-Kazemaru – esa voz es inconfundible para mí, me volteo a verlo con mi mejor sonrisa ya que el siempre llega acompañado.

-Buenos días Endo, Buenos días Aki

-Buenos días Kazemaru – la sonrisa de Endo me hechiza, digamos que puede quitar toda ira en mí, no me importa que haya llegado con Aki con solo estar de alguna forma a su lado con eso me basta.

-Y dime Endo hoy ¿Hiciste tu tarea?

En el camino hacia nuestros respectivos salones hablamos o más bien regañamos a Endo por no hacer su tarea, bueno eso ya no tiene remedio ya está por terminar el curso y el siempre se las arreglaba para pedirle a Kido o Goenji la copia. En este último año tampoco quedamos juntos, si me entristeció pero tampoco era para tanto, a ver si en el Instituto quedamos juntos.

Las horas fueron lentas, o quizás para nosotros los de tercero lo queramos así, falta poco para los exámenes de admisión y todos estábamos nerviosos, en la próxima semana empezaremos con los exámenes de prueba y repaso, aunque ya habíamos empezado con ellos no nos dedicábamos en su totalidad, en esta semana Endo tiene que escoger un nuevo capitán.

El timbre suena y salgo de mi salón, hoy es la clase de Economía Domestica, una vez que estamos con nuestros respectivos compañeros de equipo la maestra Kasumi Tendo entra. Ella es muy amable y es la maestra más querida en la escuela, esta es una de las clases que realmente extrañare.

-Buenos días alumnos – nos salida con su bella sonrisa

-Buenos días Profesora Kasumi – le respondimos su saludo, ella también puede hechizar con esa hermosa sonrisa a cualquiera tanto hombres como mujeres, es bella, amable y también llena de pureza. Claro que me gusta verla sonreír, me recuerda un poco a Endo.

-En esta semana les tengo algo especial para todos – anuncio – se acerca el día de San Valentín y como despedida para ustedes haremos chocolates.

Claro que los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos los años la maestra Kasumi nos permite hacer chocolate para regalar. Nos separa en dos grupos, los hombres los 2 días antes del 14, para cuando llegara el día Blanco ser capases de hacer chocolates y regalárselos a esa persona importante, y el 14 era el turno de las chicas para que regalen sus chocolates a la persona que les gusta. Cada año sin excepción un par de chicas me regalan de sus chocolates y una que otra declararse, claro que yo rechazo con educación ya que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos y tampoco para darles alas. Goenji y Kidou eran perseguidos por un gran grupo de chicas, es divertido viendo como huyen, en especial a Goenji. Endo no era la excepción, después del Futbol Frontera Internacional se volvió muy popular, una que otra chica le regalaban chocolates, él lo compartía con el resto del equipo, el estaba muy contento por el detalle pero como no todos reciben chocolates el comparte los suyo con nosotros, él mismo me ha regalado uno, no importa que fuesen de otra persona, lo que me hace feliz es que él me lo regale.

La profesora Kasumi dicta como siempre los ingredientes y pone en orden a los grupos de la próxima clase, el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a nuestro respectivo salón para dar paso a otros.

Bueno el día no parecía fuera de lo normal, todo estaba pasando sin ninguna alteración, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

La puerta de mi salón se abrió, yo estaba comiendo mi almuerzo ya que yo era el encargado de tener el pizarrón listo para la próxima clase en esta semana. Dejo de comer para ver quién era, era Anteojos.

-Esto es terrible – me dijo

-¿Qué es pasa? – No me inmuta sus comentarios ya que luego tiende en exagerar las cosas.

-Es el capitán

-Ahora ¿Qué hizo Endo? – seguí comiendo, de seguro viene a decirme que lo castigaron por no hacer su tarea y llegara tarde a la práctica, así que no le pongo mucha atención.

-El capitán, el capitán – tartamudea – el capitán piensa irse al extranjero.

Ahora si tiene toda mi atención.

-Eso es ridículo – le digo – es imposible que Endo vaya a estudiar al extranjero

-Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Profesor Wheler me pido que le llevara unas copias al salón del Capitán, una vez que llegue vi al Capitán muy pensativo, ya sabes cuando él está meditando para crear una nueva técnica, deje las copias en escritorio y me acerque.

-En que piensa Capitán, en una nueva técnica – y como siempre no me hace caso.

Iba a retirarme cuando fijo mis ojos en unos folletos, eran 4 de ellos, en ellos decía: Plan de Intercambio de Estudiantes en el Extranjero. Uno es para ir a Estados Unidos, el otro es para Inglaterra, el tercero para Alemania y el último de Francia.

-Ya lo decidí – escuche decir la mirada fija a los folletos, levanto la mano lo más alto y la dejo bajar a uno de ellos – será este – su mano estaba en el folleto de los Estados Unidos. Estaba muy sorprendido.

- Estados Unidos – lo dije con voz alta

-Hola Anteojos – se dio cuenta de mi presencia – ¿qué haces aquí?

-A vine a dejarles unas cosa que me encargo el maestro Wheeler, ya sabes que luego pide ayuda ya que se la vive pelando con el Profesor Kaiba – le dije pero estaba algo nervoso.

-Ya veo – me dijo, pero antes que le preguntara una de sus compañeras le llamo.

-Endo la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil te llama.

- Excelente – se paró de su lugar, al parecer estaba contento - bueno nos vemos en el Club.

Sin más que decir se marcho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteojos termino de contar, yo seguía incrédulo en lo que él decía, no podía creer en sus palabras, habíamos acordado en ir todos juntos al mimo instituto para seguir jugando futbol, decidí rechazar becas que me habían llegado de otras escuelas fuera del distrito y privadas para estar junto a él.

-No puede ser – desviando mi mirada de Anteojos.

-Esto es grande – dijo – tengo que informárselo a los demás.

El salió corriendo de mi salón, no podía creerlo, Endo se iría a Estados Unidos, eso lo tengo que confirmar con mis propios ojos.

Me dirijo al aula donde pertenece Endo, la puerta estaba abierta me asomo y veo que nadie a dentro, me decido entrar donde es el lugar de Endo, y me sorprendió ver que todavía estaban los folletos en su lugar, no podrá creerlo, eran los folletos que Anteojos había dicho, eso quiere decir que Endo está decidido ir a estudiar el extranjero. Suena la campana dejo en su lugar el folleto que había tomado en mis manos y salgo del lugar antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos, no lo soporte, corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban, subí las escalera hasta llegar a la azotea, no quería entrar a clases, si me ven llorando me preguntaría del porque, y no estaba dispuesto a responder a nadie, me arrodille y empecé a llorar, llorar como nunca; sabía que tarde o temprano él tomaría un camino diferente al mío, que no estaríamos juntos por siempre, tarde o temprano teníamos que separarnos, pero todavía no estaba listo, todavía no.

Una hora después regrese a mi salón ya más tranquilo, gracias a dios que el profesor de esa hora no se había presentado en ese día. Las clases siguieron su curso pero en esta ocasión no les puse mucho interés. Mi mente estaba con Endo.

Cuando termino las clases me dirijo al Club, en este año se habían integrado más personas, los suficientes para tener un nuevo equipo. Toramaru entro en este año y se integro inmediatamente, fue de gran ayuda para ganar el segundo año consecutivo el Futbol Frontera. Entro al cuarto y los demás miembros ya estaban armando alboroto.

-Es es imposible – gritaba Someoka – Endo no puede ir al extranjero, habíamos quedado de acuerdo para seguir juntos jugando futbol.

-Es cierto – esta vez Handa interviene – pero es una oportunidad única que no muchos tiene.

-Entonces está de acuerdo que Endo nos deje.

-Claro que no Someoka, pero recuerda que tarde o temprano nos separaremos y tomaremos diferentes camino, solo estaríamos juntos 3 años más.

Si eso es verdad, solo estaríamos 3 años más y después de eso tomaríamos caminos diferentes, solo que Endo se nos está adelantando.

-Handa tiene razón – esta vez soy yo el que toma la palabra – Solo nosotros estaríamos juntos 3 años más y también están nuestro compañeros que les falta un año para entrar al Instituto y a los recién llegados le tomara 2 para volver estar juntos, cuando realmente estemos todos juntos lo estaremos por un año nada mas ya que nosotros estaremos pensando en nuestro futuro.

Todos se quedaron callados, no decían nada, se dieron cuenta que era verdad. También me sorprendió lo que dije, bueno después de llorar y pensarlo en las clases me di cuenta que tarde o temprano me tenía que separar de él, pero no deja de ser doloroso.

-Vamos no hay que entristecernos – hablo Toramaru – es una buena oportunidad para Endo, es mejor despedirlo con una gran sonrisa y desearle todo la suerte del mundo.

-Tienes toda la razón – hablo un compañero de nuevo ingreso en este año de nombre Tsubasa Ōzora – no es el fin del mundo, solo ira estudiar a otro continente es todo verán que algún día volveremos a verlo.

Todos estaban recuperando sus ánimos, en eso me di cuentea de algo.

-¿Dónde está Goeji, Kido, Aki y Endo?- pregunte era algo raro no velos en estos momentos.

-Endo está castigado – empezó contar Antejos – Goeji tenía un asuntos familiares, Kido tena que hablar con el Asesor y Aki tenía un asunto con Natsumi.

-Entonces no contaremos con Goeji, Aki y Kido, Endo vendrá hasta que termine con su castigo – hable - bueno entones empecemos con la práctica del día de hoy.

En este año Toramaru era el segundo en animar al equipo, se supone que nosotros los superiores teníamos que poner el orden, pero Kido dijo que no hiciéramos nada ya que será una prueba para los de primero y segundo par encontrar un nuevo capitán, y miren que resulto, Toramaru es el que ponía orden al lugar, también estaba los otros 6 nuevos integrantes de primero.

Tsubasa Ōzora – primer año, tiene los mismo ánimos que Endo, ama como no tiene ida al fútbol, pero es demasiado entusiasta y lleva muy al extremo el entrenamiento.

Genzō Wakabayashi – primero año, el sustituto de Endo en la portería, tiene muy buenas técnicas y es capaz de realizar algunas de Endo, es muy serio pero a veces se las pasa peleando con Hyuga

Taro Misaki – primer año, digamos que es mi sustituto y el de Kido, hace perfecta combinación con Tsubasa, en este año lo llamaron la combinación dorada junto Aoi.

Kojiro Hyuga– Primer año, el sustituto de Goeji, es un jugador agresivo, al principio no entendíamos el por qué de su ferocidad, pero después entendimos que su fuerza era necesaria ya que pudo contra las defensas más poderosas él solo, es buena persona ya que es becado y con eso ayuda a su familia. De vez en cando esta peleándose con Genzo porque está en desacordó ya que siempre le recuerda que no está solo en la cancha.

Ken Wakashimazu – primer año, Genzo es portero en un 100%, Ken cubre el plano que también Endo deja, puede jugar de defensa y portero, también ayuda a los delanteros.

Shingo Aoi – ayuda mucho a Toramaru, Tubasa y Hyuga para realizar sus jugadas cuando está en aprietos, entre ellos cuatro realizan un tiro llamado El Sol Dorado, es algo difícil de describir y hasta la fecha no la entiendo pero se le dio el nombre ya que brilla como si fuera el sol.

Entre ellos junto y con Toramaru mantiene en alto al Club y no permiten que se venga abajo ya sea el tipo de problema que tengamos.

La practica empezó, todos estaban algo tristes por la partida de Endo, pero como dijo Tsubasa no era el fin del mundo, pero para mí si era el fin, no estaba listo todavía para decirle adiós, se que un capricho pero no quiero separarme de él, todavía no.

-Kazemaru – alguien grito y luego.

Negro, todo mí alrededor se torno negro, escucho voces, pero no las reconozco, no les entiendo, siento caer en un vacio, un gran y enorme vacío.

¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?

Respuesta

Estaba distraído y teníamos un partido de prácticas ya que tenemos dos porteros, Tsubasa tiro hacia la portería, estaba poniendo en prueba su nuevo tiro pero al parecer no estaba perfeccionada y me dio a mí, si que tiene potencia el tiro para dejarme noqueado.

Abro mis ojos, lo primero que veo es un techo blanco, ¿dónde estoy? recuerdo que estaba en el campo de futbol y luego, nada, no recuerdo nada.

-Vaya ya despertaste – escucho una voz.

Volteo y veo una persona, de cabello rubio y ojos miel, sin duda es el Profesor de Literatura, Joseph Weeheler.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se preguntaran ¿porque pregunto?; lógico, en ese momento no lo sabía.

-Uno de tus compañeros te dio un fuerte pelotazo – se me acerco para observarme mejor – no soy un experto en el futbol pero deberías estar detrás del balón no quedarte parado.

No dije nada, no quería hablar de ello, pero el Profesor Weeheler ya lo había noto.

-Al parecer sufres por un amor no correspondió – soltó así nada mas, como puede ser el maestro mas impulsivo sede cuenta de eso, no puede ser, tengo que, tengo que…

-Claro que no – lo niego.

-No me puedes engañar – se sienta en la cama – yo conozco bien ese tipo de miradas y también estabas demasiado distraído durante mi clase.

No dije nada, solo agache mi cabeza, soy tan obvio para que el profesor Weeheler se diera cuenta, ¿Cuántas personas más se abran dado cuenta?

-No sé cuantas personas se abran dado cuenta pero eres algo difícil de predecir – ¿Qué? ¡¿También puede leer la mente? – Kazemaru te he observado, en estos últimos días tienes la mirada perdida, pero hoy están tristes, vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

No pensé que el profesor fuera tan observador, ya que a veces era impulsivo y escandaloso, es mas por eso tenía problemas con el profesor Kaiba. Por una extraña razón hable.

-Estaba conforme con solo estar a su lado – sigo sin mirarle a la cara – pero me entere que planea estudia a los Estados Unidos.

-Y eso te entristeció

-Yo tengo en mente que no estaremos junto, que tarde o temprano iremos en caminos separados – sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar – yo… yo… yo no estoy… preparado…

El profesor se acerca y me abraza, con el simple hecho empiezo a llorar más, creo saber las intenciones del profesor, quiso que me desahogara en ese momento. Una vez que estaba más tranquilo, me dio un té para calmarme.

-¿Porque no te declaras? – sirviéndose un te también

-No tengo el valor para hacerlo, además todo mundo lo vería extraño.

-Ya entiendo, es un hombre – lo dijo como si nada, yo me sorprendí que lo haya tomado con tanta calma – yo no veo nada de extraño – se sienta junto a mí y toma un sorbo de su te - en el amor no se manda solo sucede.

-Pero profesor es antinatural que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoren y que estén juntos y… y… - no sé qué decir el pánico me estaba ganando.

-Tranquilo, es más antinatural que dos personas que no se amen estén juntas, ninguno de los dos sería feliz.

-Pero…

-Kazemaru en el amor no se manda si te enamoraste de esa persona es por varias razones, no por el hecho de que sea hombre no te puedes enamorar, es un camino difícil lo sé, pero piensa en ti y no en lo que dirán.

-Pero si él me rechaza, no podría soportarlo, no podría vivir sin él.

-Es lógico que tengas miedo, pero si te rechaza es mejor que nunca declararte, con los pasos de los años si lo vez con una chica claro que te dolerá – toma otro sorbo de su te - ya te habrás declarado y él te habría rechazado, ese capítulo de tu vida ya a habrás superado, sin embargo, lo vez con otro hombre y tú no te declaraste, será aun más doloroso y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

-Profesor – en mucho rato que tenía mi rostro agachado me atrevo a mirarlo, se veía algo triste, de una forma pare ser que el sufrió o sufre de lo mismo – Usted también…

-¿Si he sufrido de un amor no correspondido? – toma un sorbo de su té – veras todas las personas que descubrimos que estamos enamorados sufrimos y más si sabemos que es un amor no correspondido, digamos que yo también lo he padecido – se paro para dejar su tasa en el mesa – es una etapa difícil de supera, tendrás tus obstáculos, sus altas y bajas, sobre todo miedo al rechazo.

-No podría soportarlo – le confieso – Endo es el único que me saca del vacío que a veces me encuentro, no soportaría que él se alejara.

-Se que sería doloroso pero piénsalo, estas sufriendo por que él se va al Extranjero y el tiene que regresar algún día, y si regresa diciendo que tiene una persona especial, ya sea mujer u hombre tú sabrás que te rechazo, que en realidad no te ama y abras cerrado ese capítulo en tu vida, pero lo recordaras como el primer amor.

Sigo sin que decir, es totalmente imposible, no puedo, no lo soportaría ya difícil saber que el ser ira lejos, ahora me vienen diciendo que me confiese.

-Piénsalo, si necesitas un consejo de cualquier forma no dudes en acudir con migo, ya sea cual sea tu decisión y tomate tú te antes que se enfrié mas.

Me tomo mi te despacio, no estoy del todo convencido, todavía me da miedo. Me levanto dándole las gracias y me dirijo al Club pero sin dejar de pensar lo que me dijo el Profesor Weeheler.

Al llegar note que ya era muy tarde y los muchachos estaban por irse, al entrar todos me preguntaron si estaba bien, Tsubasa no dejo de inclinarse pidiéndome perdón, lo tranquilice ya que en realidad no era totalmente su culpa, que yo estaba distraído. Veo a mi alrededor, los muchachos me dijeron que Endo no llego después de todo.

Me cambien y tome mis cosas y me fui a casa, en el transcurso del camino y de la noche pensé con más calma, no quería alejarme de Endo, tengo miedo que me viera como si fuera un fenómeno, pero reflexionando un poco llegue a la conclusión de que tiene mucha razón. Con esos pensamientos me quede profundamente dormido, sería mejor saber la verdad que vivir en la ignorancia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Proverbio del Capitán

Sera mejor saber la verdad que vivir en la ignorancia

Eso es todo

The Yaoi Mistress: Eso es todo o.o

Andromeda Kamui: Sip n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Pero si esta también El Proverbio del Capitán es mi idea ò.ó

Andromeda Kamui: Lo sé también me pareció una buena idea n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Deja te cópiate de mis ideas .

Andromeda Kamui: Bueno mientras que Yaoi Mistress se calma por copiarle, digo por tomar prestada sus ideas espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, caballazos y cualquier verdura que me quieran mandar ya puse la canasta para recogerlos ya está puesta, a también se aceptan frutas n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Kamui no he terminado de hablar contigo ò.ó

Andormeda Kamui: Nos vemos en otra señal de Radio Patito, hasta la Próxima n.n

Radio Patito deja de transmitir su señal.


	2. Martes 11 de Febrero

Radio Patito empieza la Transmisión

Andromeda Kamui: Hola a todos, ya calme a Yaoi Mistress y podre seguir poniendo esa frase XD

The Yaoi Mistress: (saliendo comiendo un chocolate) Kamui te acuerdas que me dijiste que este fic lo publicarías el 14 Febrero y estamos a mediados o mejor dicho a finales de Abril.

Andromeda Kamui: o.o eee... Etto... bueno empecemos con los agradecimientos de los reviews que he recibido n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: que en total son 3 y uno de ellos es mío.

Adromeda Kamui: lo sé, lo sé, también a los que no lo hacen también les doy las gracias, cambiando de tema que hace poco me di cuenta que he estado escribiendo mal Wheeler y mi Beta no me lo había dicho ¬_¬

The Yaoi Mistress: yo te había dicho, que no sabía cómo se escribía ¬_¬u , es mas no tengo la culpa que tengas mala ortografía.

Andromeda Kamui: ejem, en otras noticias, bueno para shatyana05, la historia es mía, solo tome prestado el lema de inicio y el proverbio del capitán n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: que originalmente a mí se me ocurrió primero (sacando otro chocolate de quien sabe dónde) pero ya cobre mis regalías n.n

Andromeda Kamui: también le mando un saludo a jenny que también está siguiendo este fic XD , y les diré a ambas que…

The Yaoi Mistress: déjame a mí, déjame a mi n.n

Andromeda Kamui: Esta bien diles tu u.u

The Yaoi Mistress: XD que Kazemaru si sufrirá mujajajajajajajaja XD

Andromeda Kamui; pero no se alarmen no sufrirá mucho, todo tiene su razón de ser, así que ya es mucho bla bla bla y empecemos con la Pato Novela y recuerden:

¡Cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y música para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

The Yaoi Mistress: o.O ¿Pato Novela? O.o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día de hoy la practica fue corta, la razón fue que los sempais tenían cosas que hacer ya que pronto se graduaran y tiene que dejar el mando a otra persona, el día de hoy fue agotador, los de primer grado nos quedamos para guardar las cosas que utilizamos para la, tengo entendido que los sempais están algo dudosos, no saben si entregarle el mando a Goenji o Kidou, cualquiera de los dos son buenos y le irá bien al Club cuando ellos lo dejen, pero yo no quiero estar en el día de la elección, me trae malos recuerdos. Estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde almacenamos el equipo cuando.

-Kazemaru- una voz me llama, se me hace conocida – Kazemaru – en eso volteo y que entre los árboles sale una figura, no lo puedo creer pero si es… es…

-¿Endo? – murmuro su nombre, dejo caer la bolsa de los balones y corro donde esta él – Endo – grito su nombre y lo abrazo – Endo eres tu – mis ojos se llenaron con un poco de lagrimas.

-Vamos Kazemaru no me iba para toda la vida no es para tanto – me separo de él y me seco los ojos.

Definitivamente era Endo, había crecido un poco, es unos centímetros más alto que yo, su voz ha cambiado algo, pero su sonrisa es la misma que me hechizaba. En eso Goenji, Kido, Handa, Somioka y Fubuki aparecen.

-¡¿Endo? – dijo Handa.

Igual que yo todos dejaron caer las cosas y corrieron donde esta Endo, claro que estábamos contentos, cuando nos graduamos de la Secundario Raimon él se fue a los Estados Unidos, fue muy doloroso para todos y mas para mí, ya fue casi un año de ello.

-¡Nos da gusto que hayas regresado! – dijo Someoka

-Amigos a mí también me da mucho gusto de estar de regreso– nos sonríe – es cierto – se dirige en el punto donde el salió – vamos, te quiero presentar a mis amigos- en eso una figura emerge de las sombra otra persona.

El es de piel blanca, ojos azules, con la mirada inocente, tez fina, de cabello rubio claro y corto, es un poco bajo que Endo, viste un short blanco con una camisa sport del mismo color, sí los ángeles existieran definitivamente esta persona seria una de ellas, solo le faltaba las alas.

-Muchachos les presento a Ayase Yukiya – les dijo

-Mucho gusto – contestamos todos de forma autómata.

-¡Vaya Endo!, es una linda chica – dijo Goenji con doble sentido. Todos se les quedan viendo con burla. Todos menos yo, ya que estaba triste, Endo encontró una linda chica. Pero tanto Endo como Ayase se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-Ayase, no es una chica – todos se callaron y dirigieron su mirada a Endo- es un chico.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, esa persona es un chico, tiene tantas facciones de chica y es un chico.

- Ayase y yo somos novios- soltó de repente, todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¡Son novios! – rompo la tensión Fubuki.

-Si – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sonrojarse.

-¡Vaya Endo!, sí que tienes muy buenos gustos – hablo Kidou

-¡¿No les molesta el hecho que…? - no termino de hablar cuando Goenji hablo.

-Por favor (!), claro que no – señala a Somioka y a Fubuki – teniendo a estos dos.

Los nombrados solo se sonrojaron, así empezaron a platica, a reí, a burlase, mientras yo caía, caía a un pozo sin fondo, Endo encontró a una persona y es un chico, de repente sentí un dolor en el pecho, pongo mis manos en el pecho a la altura de mi corazón.

-Kazemaru ¿qué tienes? – hablo Endo, todos me observan – Kazemaru ¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Porque lloras!

Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic

Martes 11 de febrero

Abrí mis ojos, estaba respirando con dificultad, lleve mis manos a la altura de mis ojos para secar mis lágrimas. Me levanto y apago el despertador, trato de tranquilizarme y asimilar en donde estoy, veo mi uniforme de la secundaria, doy un respiro fue otro sueño, pero se sintió tan real.

Me levanto y me arreglo para ir a la escuela, termino lo más rápido que puedo mi desayuno y salgo corriendo. Estoy decidido, le confesare mi amor a Endo, pero primero quiero hablar con el profesor Wheeler. Una vez que llego a la escuela me dirijo al salón de los profesores, afortunadamente lo encuentro peleando con el Profesor Kaiba que ya no es novedad. Los profesores no se meten en su discusión y siguen trabajando, para ellos ya es muy normal, que se estén peleando por todo. Me les acerco con cuidado.

-¿Tienes que criticar todo los que hago? – le reprocha

-Solo digo que este formulario está mal- se lo dice de forma arrogante.

Seto Kaiba Profesor de Matemáticas, es el más temido en toda la Secundaria Raimon, pero el más respetado también, su mirada puede congelar al más valiente Yakuza, según los comentarios de los alumnos.

-BUENOS DIAS- alzo un poco mi voz para hacerme notar ya que cuando ellos pelean es muy difícil pararlos, los dos se me quedan viendo.

-Buenos días Kazemaru – me devuelve el saludo, mientras que el profesor Kaiba se puso hacer otra cosa.

-Quisiera hablar con usted – mi voz salía tímidamente como si me iba a confesar a él, de cierta manera lo era pero con la persona quien yo amo, pero no me gusto nada la mirada del profesor Kaiba.

-De acuerdo – me dijo – solo espera unos minutos, espérame afuera sí.

Le doy las gracias de todo corazón, ya que me estaba incomodando la mirada del profesor, salgo del salón de los profesores para esperarlo afuera, unos segundos después escuche la voz del Profesor Kaiba decirle algo.

-Está prohibido tener una aventura romántica con uno de tus alumnos- se escucho que levantaban algo.

-¡IDIOTA! – después de eso un fuerte sonido.

Todos los que pasaban por ese lugar pusieron una cara de terror, incluyéndome, en eso sale el Profesor Wheeler muy molesto con sus cosas para dar sus clases, en la parte de atrás no se veía nada solo un poco de polvo, no vimos mas ya que cerró la puerta.

-Vamos Kazemaru- lo seguí sin decir nada, en realidad el Profesor Weeheler da miedo cuando se enoja.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Respuesta

Después del comentario del Profesor Kaiba, el Profesor Wheeler levanto el escritorio más cercano y se lo lanzo, afortunadamente Kaiba es muy habilidoso y esquivo el objeto, no puedo decir lo mismo de los profesores que estaban de tras de él.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi salón, todavía es temprano y me toca clases con él así que no entramos y nos recargamos en la ventana.

-Entonces – me miro, ya estaba más tranquilo, y que bueno ya que me dio mucho miedo su mirada de psicópata asesino - ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Esta mañana tuve un sueño, en el cual él regresaba pero no lo hacía solo, sentí que mi corazón se hacía añicos, que me faltaba el aire – calle unos segundos – desperté llorando y eso me hizo pensar – el profesor me miraba, esperaba mi respuesta sea cual sea el me ayudaría – que usted tiene razón, si me confieso y me rechaza cuando lo vea con esa persona sabré que yo no era esa persona especial y será un capítulo cerrado de mi vida, pero si me quedo callado estaré arrepentido por el resto de ella y me diré una y otra vez que debería a ver ser sido yo – el Profesor me regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decírselo?

-Hoy mismo – lo dije con firmeza – no esperare mas, no importa cuál sea el resultado, así terminaran mis dudas.

-Eso me gusta, sabes que cuentas con migo – en eso suena el timbre y así empieza mi calvario.

Al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado u.u:

Después de Literatura, nos toco con el profesor Kaiba y al parecer estaba furioso, así que se desquito con nosotros su frustración. ¬_¬

El profesor de la siguiente clase no se presento, fue víctima de la palea de esta mañana en la sala de profesores (fue aplastado por el escritorio), nuestro querido Profesor de matemáticas se quedo esa hora de mas ya que tenía esa hora libre. o.o

No terminado la tortura Kaiba como lo llamábamos todos los alumnos, nos puso un examen sorpresa, nuestras cabezas estaban por explotar. .

Nos dejo tarea a morir, con el pretexto de que es preparación para los exámenes de Admisión. O.o

En el transcurso de esas dos horas no hicimos un solo ruido, es mas no hacíamos el intento de respirar con temor de que el Profesor Dragón de Ojos Azules nos comiera de un solo bocado. XS

Las siguientes clases fueron más relajadas, con la excepción de que nos dejaron demasiados deberes. u.u

Y todo eso es solo apenas las primeras horas, todavía no llegaba la hora del almuerzo y ya se había acumulado mucha tensión gracias a los punto 1 hasta el 5 ya mencionados, gracias al cielo que llego el primer receso.

Se preguntaran ¿porque el apodo de Dragón de ojos Azules? n.n

Respuesta

Sus ojos son azules, lógico. ¬_¬

Es una historia que ningún estudiante quisiera recordar. u.u

Una vez que sonó el timbre me pare y fui directo al salón de Endo, cuando llegue me di cuenta que todo el equipo estaba presente, rayos, será más difícil hablar con él. Pero sé porque están en ese lugar, querían saber si era verdad de que se irá al extranjero.

-Endo – hablo Somioka – ¿es verdad lo que escuchamos?

-¿De qué hablan?- Dijo Endo algo sorprendido, Kido, Goenji y Aki también estaban presentes.

-Ya lo sabemos – dijo Kurimatsu – así que responda.

-Es verdad – dijo sin vacilar algo decaído, eso me dolió, tenía la esperanzas de dijera que era una mentira pero no fue así, ya no dijo nada ya que Natsumi llego en ese momento.

-Endo, Kido, Goenji, Aki los necesito en este momento – así como vino se fue.

-Bueno muchachos, nos vemos más tarde – y seguido por los nombrados se fueron.

Abandonamos el salón para hablar un rato, yo miro a la dirección que Endo y pude escuchar algo de su conversación.

-¿¡Como se habrán enterado! – dijo Endo algo pensativo – Fui cuidadoso para no decir nada.

-A lo mejor uno de ellos escucho nuestra plática- dijo Kido.

-Déjalo así Endo – lo animo Goenji – no creo que la sorpresa se haya arruinado por completo.

-Tienes razón seguiremos con el plan- ya más animado.

Los perdí de vista ya que los seguí por un momento, esa conversación me dejo algo confundido, acaso Goenji, Kidou y Aki saben que Endo va a los Estados Unidos, y lo peor de todo ellos lo apoyan, realmente no sé ni que pensar. Después de eso me dirijo a buscar a mis compañeros y los encuentro en uno de los jardines de la escuela, al parecer estaban todos pensando.

-Entonces el capitán se irá – hablo Kabeyama algo triste.

-De todos modos se irá – rectifico Anteojos.

-No será lo mismo – dijo Kurimatzu – al menos sabíamos que estaría aquí lo podríamos ver cuando quisiéramos, pero él se ira del País a otro continente.

Nadie dijo nada, tenía razón no era lo mismo, en realidad lo echaremos de menos.

-Vamos no es el fin del mundo – se atrevió habla Tsubasa con esa frase, otra vez – mientras tengamos en común el futbol tendremos un lazo muy fuerte que nos une.

-Tiene razón- lo siguió Aoi – hay que despedirlo con nuestra mejor sonrisa y desearle buena suerte – esta palabras también me sonaron repetidas.

-Es verdad – hable – ya tomo una decisión y hay que apoyarlo, él siempre estuvo para nosotros, ¿quién estuvo para Endo? – no dijeron nada ya que me dieron la razón, él siempre estaba al lado de quien más lo necesitaba, ya sea dentro o fuera de la cancha, y ahora está viendo su futuro, una gran oportunidad que muy pocos tienen.

–No pensemos en nosotros nada mas - empezó hablar Someoka – ya sé que duele que nos deje pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos.

En eso sonó la campana dando por finalizado el receso, regresamos a nuestros respectivos salones, era realmente horrible, los maestros se habían vuelto locos, entre exámenes sorpresas y sobre carga de trabajos, ¡que, no tienen compasión!. Creo que tendré que falta a las prácticas para terminar mis deberes.

Sonó otra vez el timbre para la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí al salón de Endo para buscarlo, la fortuna estaba de mi lado, Endo estaba en su salón mi oportunidad pero primero tengo que sacarlo y llevarlo a otro sitio.

-Hola Endo.

-Hola Kazemaru – me sonrió - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Solo quería que almorzáramos juntos – desvié mi mirada ya que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-De acuerdo – fue su inmediata respuesta – vamos a fuera el día es muy bonito - tomo su bento y me jalo fuera de su salón.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato y platicando de cosas sin sentido, nunca tomamos el tema de su partida a Estados Unidos, más bien fue un tema que no quise tocar, llegamos a uno de los jardines estaba solitario, mejor para mi, nos sentamos en unos de los arboles que daban sombra, este día no hacía mucho frio y el invierno esta por irse, ya no había nieve pero de vez en cuando cae poco de nieve, pero hoy era uno de esos días que puedes salir a disfrutar de tu almuerzo.

Nos acomodamos y empezamos a comer, Endo comía con gusto el bento que el preparo su madre, yo lo observo, me encanta cada gesto que él hace, aunque tenga la cara la tenga llena de migajas se veía realmente adorable.

-¿Qué pasa Kazemaru?- deje de divagar

-No pasa nada – y centre mi mirada a mi almuerzo

-Apresúrate a comer antes que suene la campana – y empezó a comer de nuevo, en tanto yo reúno el valor suficiente para declárame.

-Endo – deja de comer para poner atención de lo que voy a decir- sabes hace mucho tiempo he estado pensando sobre algo – volteo a verlo y me sonrojo, no lo puedo evitar pero al mirarlo es inevitable – es algo muy difícil para decirlo pero antes que sea tarde quiero que sepas que y…

Pero antes de decir las palabras se escucharon unos ruidos en los arbustos.

-¡Capitán! – salieron de los arbustos gritando en conjunto, casi me da un paro cardiaco al escucharlos, eran todos el equipo sin contar con los de tercer grado.

-Lo estábamos buscando – dijo Kurimatsu

-¿A mí? – dijo sin entender el por qué.

-Si – se acerco Aoi – queríamos almorzar con usted.

Y así todos se acomodaron para comer su almuerzo y para acabarla de amolar o frustrar Aoi se sienta en medio de los dos.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar la típica escena donde el protagonista está a punto de confesar su amor a la persona que más ama?

¿Por qué tenía que sucederme justamente a mí que había juntado el valor suficiente para confesarme?

Esto solo pasa en los animes, mangas, novelas, programas de Tv de comedias.

¡¿mi vida se HA convertido en una comedia trágica?¡

No quiero que me contesten. ¬_¬

-¿Kazemaru-sempai, suceda algo malo? – me llamo Misaki, el noto que estaba triste.

-No pasa nada Misaki – y me dedico a come, en realidad se me fue el apetito.

Misaki no me quito la vista por todo el rato que estuvimos con Endo, una gran oportunidad para decirle mis sentimientos a la basura, pero tenían que aparecer los metiches a echarlo a perder, tenía que verlo pensado que ellos querían convivir junto con él, esto me enseña que a veces la vida es como una caricatura.

El almuerzo pasa y regresamos a nuestros respectivos salones, ni hablar los profesores esta contra nuestra, exámenes y trabajos extras, definitivamente no iré a practicar pero antes de ello hablare con Endo.

Ha sido un día muy pesado, la última clase tardo más de lo debido, una vez terminada me dirijo al Club. Al llegar veo que mis compañeros ya empezaron con el entrenamiento me acerco donde se encuentra dos de nuevo ingreso.

-¡Kazemaru-sempai!- se sorprende Misaki al verme – pensé que usted también no vendría.

-¿También?

-Bueno los demás sempais no vienen ya que tienen mucha tarea – me aclaro Wakabayashi

-Ya veo – no lo había notado que mis compañeros de grado no se encontraban, eso significa que Endo no vendrá.

-Si quieres ver al Capitán, en este momento está en el Consejo Estudiantil – me dice Misaki

-¿En el Consejo Estudiantil? – Últimamente está yendo muy seguido – entiendo, Gracias muchachos.

-Suerte Kazemaru-sempai – me grita Misaki, me detengo a verlo, tiene una sonrisa que no me gusta, Wakabayashi lo mira como diciendo ¿Pero qué rayos dices?

-¡Sempai CUIDADO! – escucho una voz, fijo mi vista a la cancha para ver a la persona quien me hablo, de nuevo esa sensación de caer al vacío y que todo el lugar se torne negro.

¿Acaso esto se hará costumbre?

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

R= Aoi y Toramaru estaban haciendo unos pases, bueno no hubiera sido problema para mi ese tipo de golpes, el problema fue que estaban practicando con un balón negro que pesaba lo doble de un balón normal, ese balón lo ha estado llevando Hyuga, Aoi frustrado por lo complicado que era jugar con ese balón decidió patearlo con todas sus fuerza, eso provoco que fallara el pase y que llegara a mí.

Abro los ojos y veo un techo blanco algo conocido, otra vez a la enfermería, pero en esta ocasión me duele la cabeza.

-Ya era hora que despertaras – esa voz se me hizo conocida, al levantarme veo al Profesor Kaiba sentado en una silla cruzados observándome.

-Profesor ¡auch!- llevo mi mano derecha a mi cabeza y noto que tengo una venda en ella.

El profesor se levanto de su lugar buscando algo, una vez que lo encontró sirvió un agua en un vaso y me lo entrego.

-Toma – me da la medicina – tómatela, te quitara un poco el dolor.

-¿Qué paso?- ya se, ya sé, pero en ese momento tenía la cabeza revuelta.

-Para ser defensa, eres demasiado distraído – fue duro lo que me dijo, pero tiene mucha razón – si que el amor es una verdadera molestia.

¿¡Cómo que el amor! ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?¡ me le quedo mirando queriendo tener una respuesta.

-El perro me mando a vigilarte ya que el está en una junta.

-¿El perro?, se referirá a…

-Joey, si – me quede sorprendido, ¡¿a caso el Profesor Wheeler se lo está contando a todo mundo? - él no anda contado penas ajenas a todo el mundo, yo solo me he dado cuenta.

-¡¿Usted también se dio cuenta? – el profesor da un respiro.

-Ustedes los estudiantes lo único que tienen porque preocuparse es con los estudios – me dice algo irritado, ¿este profesor no tiene corazón?; agacho mi cabeza.

-Pero el profesor Wheeler… -

-Por hoy olvida lo que ese perro te dijo e inténtalo en otra ocasión – levanto la mirada, me sorprendió su comentario, no tanto que llamara de esa forma al Profesor Wheeler, sino el hecho de que lo volviera a intentarlo – se que en este estado no te concentraras en tus exámenes y sería perjudicial para ti, así que mientras más rápido sea la pedrada mejor.

En eso la puerta se abre de un azote, era Endo, al parecer se entero de mi accidente y vino a verificar si estaba bien.

-¡¿Kazemaru estás bien? – me dice algo agitado, parecía como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-¿Qué es esa manera de entrar Sr. Endo? – le llamo la atención, al parecer Endo no se dio cuenta de quien estaba en el salón.

-Pro… pro… Profesor Kaiba – tartamudeo, no era sorpresa que Endo le tuviera miedo, casi todos en la escuela le tenemos miedo.

-Sal de inmediato y entra correctamente – le ordeno, ni tarde ni perezoso cerró la puerta azotándola de nuevo, después de unos segundos toco la puerta – adelante.

La puerta se abrió de la misma manera que lo hizo hace rato.

-¡¿Kazemaru estas bien? – el Profesor se llevo una mano a su rostro, mientras yo puse mi cara de resignación. Olvidando todo incluyendo al Dragón de Ojos Azules Endo se acerco a la cama.

-Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¡Qué bueno! – di un suspiro de alivio

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en casa- no es por quejarme pero los de tercero tenemos muchos deberes en este día.

-Tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de irme- me sonríe, esa sonrisa que me hechiza cada vez que la hace.

-Ya que estas aquí – nuestras miradas fueron directo a la persona que hablo, se nos había olvidado que el profesor Kaiba estaba en ese lugar- ayuda a tu compañero y llévalo a casa.

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo Endo – vamos te llevaremos a casa.

-Y vayan directo a casa, no voy a perdonar a ninguno si no traen su tarea.

Ya sabía yo que no sería piadoso con migo, con ayuda de Endo me puse de pie y nos despedimos del profesor como es debido para que no nos llame más la atención, con tanto relajo no me había dado cuenta que Aki y Kidou están en la entrada de la Enfermería, ellos solo observaron un poco la situación, afortunadamente Kido traía mis cosas, pero me molesto el hecho que Aki traía las de Endo. Salimos de la escuela a dirección a mi casa.

-Deberías visto la cara de Aoi por a verte pegado en con esa pelota era todo un poema – nos platicaba Goenji – Hyuga lo estaba regañando por a ver tomado su pelota sin permiso.

-Afortunadamente el Profesor Kaiba estaba por los alrededores – dijo Aki, lo que no sabía nadie era que estaba por petición del Profesor Wheeler – así pudo poner orden, Kazemaru deberías poner más atención ya es la segunda vez que vas a la enfermería.

-¿¡La segunda vez! – dijeron al mismo tiempo el resto de los muchachos.

-Fue por un descuido – no les quise ver a la cara, estaba avergonzado.

-¡Pero Kazemaru, tú no eres así! – mas vergüenza me da al escuchar a Endo.

-¿Te preocupa algo? – fue la inmediata pregunta de Kidou la que me está poniendo los nervios de punta.

-No (!) – le respondo no muy seguro – no pasa nada, creo que desde aquí puedo ir solo, nos vemos mañana.

Sin más que decir me eche a correr si hacerle caso a los gritos de mis compañeros y mucho menos los de Endo, no podía decirles que el hecho de que Endo se fuera era lo que me estaba molestando, el hecho de no volverlo a ver me angustiaba, el hecho de no poder confesar mis sentimientos me atormentaban, corrí hasta llegar a casa, subí las escalera y entre a mi habitación, una vez dentro me tire a la cama, afortunadamente no había nadie así que nadie me podía molestar, quería estar solo. No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido hasta que mi madre me fue a despertar para cenar. Se preocupo por la venda que tenía en la cabeza y la tranquilice que no era nada solo un pequeño accidente en el Club, una vez que termine de cenar fui directo a mi habitación hacer mis tareas, ya eran las 9:30 de la noche y era bastante, tomare en cuenta el consejo del Profesor Kaiba, por el día de hoy solo me dedicare a mis estudios, no pensare nada relacionado con Endo si quiero acabar, mañana será otro día y cuando tenga la oportunidad me declarare, solo espero no morir en el intento, ya que tengo esa terrible sensación de poder hacerlo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Proverbio del Capitán

El viaje de una milla, empieza con un paso

Eso es todo

Andromeda Kamui: que les pareció el capítulo de hoy interesante verdad n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: aaa Kamui, como que el proverbio no concuerda con la historia.

Andromeda Kamui: ¿No cuadra? o.o, yo digo que si n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: aparte de que me robas mis ideas no pones bien los proverbios ¬_¬

Andromeda Kamui: Etto... bueno amigos esperare los jitomatazos, cebollazos, verduras y frutas, de preferencia que sean plántanos, que me quieran aventar, la canasta está en su lugar ya preparada para la ensalada, nos vemos en otra señal de Radio Patito, Hasta la Proxima n.n

Radio patito deja de trasmitir su señal.


	3. Miércoles 12 de Febrero

Radio Patito empieza su transmisión

Andromeda Kamui: Hola a todos, gracias por las sandías (a lado un plato de rebanadas de sandías y de papillas).

The Yaoi Mistress: (comiendo sandia) estas sandías están muy buenas! No se quien las haya mandado, pero si pide algo lo hare. :)

Andromeda Kamui: pido disculpas por los ríos de lágrimas que corrieron en el sueño del capítulo anterior n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: si eso paso por ese capítulo no quiero ni pensar los rios que van a haber en este... aun asi creo que te pasaste! ¬¬

Andromeda Kamui: tú crees , yo pienso que no es tan fuerte n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: no, digo! Bueno, jenny tienes la última palabra! °+°

Andromeda Kamui: bueno le doy las gracias a todos que me mandaron Reviews y la que quiere compartir los chocolates con Yaoi Mistress pongase de acuerdo con ella.

The Yaoi Mistress: No lo se, los chocolates son mi soborno para que usaras mis ideas... y si tuvo que darme el chocolate en la vida real. Muajajajajajajajajajaja! soy cara y?

Andromeda Kamui: por eso sus amigos lo piensan dos veces cuando la invitan a salir u.u.

The Yaoi Mistress:!

Andromeda Kamui: bueno mucho bla bla bla, vamos a ya de lleno con nuestra Pato Novela y recuerden:

¡Cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y música para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

The Yaoi Mistress: espera! No dijo qué tipo de chocolates eran! O.o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era un bonito día, era la hora del almuerzo y como el día de ayer Endo y yo nos juntamos para comer juntos, trate de que los muchachos no nos siguieran ya que están determinados en convivir con Endo lo mas que pudieran, pero esta vez quería estar a solas con él. Endo comía gustosamente de su bento, mientras que yo solo me limitaba ver el mío.

-¿Te sucede algo Kazemaru?

-No me sucede nada – y sigo jugando con mi almuerzo.

-Estas muy extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí, desde ayer que tienes esa actitud y no comiste nada de tu almuerzo como estás haciendo el día de hoy.

-La verdad. – titubeó, es mas tenía algo de miedo

-Kazemaru, ¿está bien?

Era ahora o nunca.

-Endo la verdad es que no sé cómo decirlo – me sonroje.

-Vamos Kazemaru, somos amigos y si tienes problemas puedes contar con migo.

-Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión no sé si podrás ayudarme, no sé si tú y yo sigamos siendo amigos –esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Endo.

- ¡Pero qué dices!, ¿Por qué dudas que dejaremos de ser amigos?- dejo de jugar con mi bento y lo miro cara a cara.

-Endo, tú eres mi mejor amigo, has estado a mi lado por mucho tiempo, me ayudaste cuando estaba bajo la influencia del meteorito Aliens – el también me mira esperando que terminara – pero, yo ya no puedo ser tu amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Se levanta sobresaltado – ¡¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo amigos? ¡¿Acaso hice algo que te lastimara?- me levanto para esta a la par con él.

-Endo – respiro profundamente- la razón por la que ya no podemos ser mas amigos es porque- hice una pausa - YO TE AMO – Endou se quedo perplejo por mis palabras – yo quiero ser más que un amigo para ti, quiero ser la razón de tu vida, ya que tu eres la razón de la mía, quiero estar a tu lado.

-¿Desde cuándo sientes esto por mi? – Inclino su cabeza y no me miraba a los ojos.

- No lo sé en realidad, solo que después del FFI me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

No dijo nada, el silencio se propago por unos segundos que fueron como una eternidad para mí.

-Endo yo…

-Kazemaru – me mira, su mirada no es la misma, era muy seria – tienes razón ya no podemos ser mas amigos es mas no quiero que te me acerques mas.

Esa persona no era Endo, donde quedo esa hermosa sonrisa que me hechizaba, su mirada llena de pureza desapareció, en su lugar había una mirada llena de odio, más que odio era de asco, ni siquiera a Kageyama lo miro de esa forma.

-¡¿Endo?… - trato de acercarme.

-¡No me toques! – se aleja de mi como si fuera a contagiarlo de una enfermedad – ¡no quiero verte nunca más!

Con esa palabra sale corriendo del lugar, yo lo veo marcharse, no pude evitarlo… él… él me odia, le doy asco, mis piernas no me pudieron aguantar, caí de rodillas al suelo, estaba en shock; es mas no salían ni una lágrima, no pensé que Endo fuera a rechazarme de esa forma tan cruel, sin Endo no tenía sentido mi vida.

Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic

**Miércoles 12 de Febrero**

Me despierto poco a poco, siento como mis lágrimas caen, me levanto y me las seco. Otro sueño, en estos dos días he tenido estas pesadillas, la verdad, se está volviendo molesto, donde están mis sueños agradables, donde están esos sueños donde él me quiere besar. Me paro de la cama y me arreglo para ir a la escuela.

Después de tomar mi desayuno (que solo fue una rebanada de pan y un sorbo de jugo) me pongo en camino, me sentía cansado, con fuerza titánica me esforcé de terminar todos mis deberes para el día de hoy, acabe alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, más si me dedicaba a penar si seria correspondido o rechazado por Endo.

-Kazemaru ¿Te encuentras bien?

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me había detenido y junto a mi estaba Kidou, Goenji, Aki y por supuesto Endo.

-¡Eh! – fue mi única repuesta

-Sera mejor que regreses a casa Kazemaru – me propuso Kidou.

-Es verdad – se me acerca Aki – te vez muy pálido.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy desvelado por tratar de terminar mis deberes para el día de hoy- les doy mi mejor sonrisa, pero veo que ninguno está convencido – vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Y vuelvo a retomar mi camino, Endo empezó a establecer una plática con migo, para levantar un poco el ánimo, mientras en la parte de atrás éramos observados por Kido, Goenji y Aki.

-¿Crees que realmente este bien? – dijo Aki

-No lo sé – hablo Kidou – me preocupa más su actitud el día de ayer.

-Sera mejor que lo vigilemos – sentencio Goenji.

No me di cuenta de sus intenciones ya que estaba más concentrado en la plática que tenía con Endo, una vez que llegamos a la escuela me acompañaron a mi salón. Las horas pasaron lentas para mí, la verdad no me sentía muy bien, me dormí hasta muy tarde, no desayune muy bien que digamos, y sobre todo esa horrible pesadilla de esta mañana y solo estamos empezando el día.

Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos a la clase de Economía Domestica, en este día los chicos haremos los chocolates mientras las chicas tendrán unas horas libres ya que la profesora Kasumi combinara a los hombres de otras clases. Una vez que llegamos no entramos al salón, la Profesora nos estaba esperando en frente de la puerta.

-Buenos días – nos saludo como siempre.

-Buenos días Profesora Kasumi

-Hoy es el día que prepararan Chocolates así que por favor formen un equipo de 6 –nos dice.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando siento que alguien me jala, al voltear para ver quién era me sorprendí.

-Vamos Kazemaru, tu estarás en mi equipo – era Endo, que prácticamente me llevaba a rastras.

Cuando me soltó me percate que Kidou, Goenji, Someoka y Handa nos esperaban. Una vez que los equipos fueron formados entramos al salón y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. La profesora Kasumi estaba dando las instrucciones para preparar los chocolates, en esta ocasión trataríamos de hacer chocolates artísticos. Empezamos a derretir el chocolate, mientras lo hacíamos Endo seguía platicando con migo, era agradable estar con él, me sentía tranquilo, pero no me daba cuenta de que era observado por Kidou y Goenji. Una vez que derretimos el chocolate teníamos que escoger los moldes para darle forma a nuestro chocolate. Una vez fríos empezamos a sacarlos de sus moldes y a decorarlos.

-¿Qué forma le distes a tus chocolates Goenji? – se le acerca Endo, ve que sus chocolates son de forma de Patitos.

-Yuuka me pidió que los hiciera de forma de Patitos – era de esperar que esos chocolates eran para su hermanita.

-Ya veo, y tu Kidou – observa a si amigo – ¿de qué forma le distes a tus chocolates?- en ese acerca al estratega del equipo, mientras él sigue decorando sus chocolates, al llegar Endo ve que los chocolates de su compañero son de forma de Pingüinitos.

-¡Algún problema! – le dice Kidou ya que no le gusto nada la cara que puso Endo.

-No, ninguno – se voltea y ve al pelirrosa – Someoka, de ¿qué forma hiciste tus chocolates? -el moreno le enseña sus chocolates muy orgulloso de su trabajo – qué bien te quedaron los cachorritos.

-No son cachorros – le dice sobre exaltado- son lobos.

-¡¿Lobos? – decimos todos en coro, ya que nos unimos a la conversación.

-Bueno – se sonroja – la profesora Kasumi no tenia moldes de Lobo así que decidí arreglarlos para que lucieran como lobos.

- ¡jajajajajajajajajaja! – Endo empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras lo demás tratábamos de disimular nuestra risa sin ningún éxito.

-¡Dejen de burlase de mi! – Someoka estaba rojo como tomate, no se si era de furia o de vergüenza.

-Lo… siento…. So… meoka – trato de hablar Endo – pero tus ca… chorro… son… muy… tiernos – y sin más que decir siguió riéndose.

Pasó unos minutos para tranquilizarnos, Someoka quería convertir a sus cachorros de chocolate a lobos pero fue un fracaso, eran más crías de esos feroces animales. Una vez calmados Endo volvió a hablar.

-No entiendo porque quieres que tengan esa forma de Lobos – él no vio como Someoka se sonrojo, algo que nosotros si notamos.

-Es que me gusta ese animal – mentira, sabíamos de los sentimientos que profesaba nuestro amigo pelirrosa por el Asesino de Osos.

-A ver Endo – hablo Goenji - ¿Qué forma le distes a los tuyo?

Todos nos dirigimos al lugar de trabajo donde estaba, y la verdad nos quedamos con el ojo cuadrado.

-Endo – Kidou tomo uno de los chocolates algo deforme - ¿Qué son?, ¿monstruos?

-¡Claro que no! – dijo ofendido – somos nosotros.

-¡QUE! – gritamos todos, eso ocasiono que los demás que estaban en sus mesas se nos quedaran viendo.

-¿Algún problema? – se nos acerco la profesora Kasumi algo preocupada.

-No, ninguno profesora jejeje – dijo Endo algo avergonzado, la profesora se alejo para ayudar a los demás que tenían problemas con sus chocolates.

-¿Debes de estar bromeando? – hablo Someoka una vez que la profesora se alejo.

-No es ninguna bromas es mas – señalando uno de ellos, con lo que con una narizota y una plasta rosa - ese eres tu Someoka – el nombrado casi se va de espalda.

-¡No tengo la nariz tan grande! – le reclamo

- Y este – lo ignoro, señalando uno que tenía el pelo al parecer de supersayajin en fase 3 – este eres tu Goenji – él no dijo nada, solo cerro sus ojos ya resignado – y este – señalando a uno con la boca chueca, al parecer uno lente rojos con círculos blancos – ese ere tu Kidou.

-No sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido.

Así revisamos cada uno de los chocolates de Endo y cada uno más deforme que el otro, la verdad no sabíamos si reír o llorar.

-Endo no falta uno – dijo Handa, ahora que lo veíamos faltaba uno – falta de Kazemaru

-Aaaaa- puso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y se sonrojo - cuando iba hacer el de Kazemaru se me había acabado el chocolate – bueno como utilizo mucho chocolate para hacer su figuras era lógico que se le acabara, creo que en esta ocasión estoy feliz de que no lo hiciera – bueno dejen de mirar feo mis chocolates mejor vemos los tuyos Kazemaru.

Todos miraron y se sorprendieron al ver los míos, tuve la misma idea de Endo hacer los chocolates igual a nuestros compañeros de club de futbol de forma como lo puedo describir, de forma chibi para que me entiendan.

-Kazemaru eres muy bueno en las manualidades – me dijo Kidou tomando el que igual a él.

-Son geniales – me dice Goenji tomado el suyo.

- Cuando dos ninjas de alto nivel pelean pueden leer instantáneamente la mente de otro - hablo Endo, todos pusimos nuestras vista sobre él.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? – le reclamo Someoka.

- Bueno Kazemaru y yo pensamos en lo mismo y me hizo recordar es frase que lo leí en un manga.

-Y eso que tiene que ver, además creo que ese no es el caso.

-¿No? , yo pienso que queda muy bien.

Y así empieza otra discusión por el dichoso lema, dicho, dilema o como lo quieran llamar, pero tampoco se me hace tan desconocida esas palabra pero no recuerdo en que manga lo leí, bueno dejemos a un lado eso.

La clase termina y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones ya que era la hora del almuerzo. Todo el equipo nos juntamos, incluyendo a Aki, Haruna y Natsumi se nos unieron, yo les regale los míos a cada uno, también les hice los suyo a las chicas, estaban felices de cómo los había hecho y les daban pena comérselos, Endo también estuvo regalando sus chocolates, pero en su caso…

-Vaya Capitán, es muy amable – dice Kurimatsu comparando el chocolate que le dio Endo con el mío.

-Sera comestible – duda Kabeyama.

-Vamos Kabeyama, mis chocolates no tendrán un buen aspecto como los de Kazemaru, pero te aseguro que tiene un gran sabor.

-Espero no visitar la enfermería del día de hoy – afirma Kuusuke.

-O peor, en el hospital – esta vez fue Sombra él quien hablo.

-Dejen de verlos feo y pruébenlos – Endo se estaba impacientando, claro que dudaron en probarlos, una vez que tomaron valor todos comieron del chocolate.

La reacción de todos no se hizo esperar, les brillaron los ojos en ese momento, como si probaran lo más rico del mundo.

-Capitán, este es el chocolate más rico que he probado – hablo Aoi.

-Se dice que no juzgues a un libro solo por su portada – hablo Haruna

Todos estaban saboreando sus chocolates hasta que Misaki se dio cuenta que yo no estaba comiendo.

-Kazemaru-sempai, ¿Por qué no está comiendo su chocolate? – todos menos los que sabían dirigieron sus ojos sobre nosotros.

-Lo que pasa es que me acabe mi parte de chocolate y no pude hacer el suyo – dijo Endo algo apenado.

-¿Como pudo hacer esa cosa? – Todos nos quedaron viendo a Misaki – Capitán es muy cruel ese debió ser el primero que tenía que hacer – y vio que yo tenía todavía el chocolate que le corresponde a Endo – Kazemaru-sempai no le ha dado su chocolate al Capitán.

-Bueno yo…- buen la verdad, quería buscar una oportunidad para estar a solas y dárselo a Endo, también aprovechar para declararme.

-Vamos entrégale su chocolate – insistió, estaba apenado ya que todos nos estaban viendo, de reojo veo a Aki, al parecer está tranquila, la que no me gusto nada era la de Natsumi, es como si estuviera celosa, mejor hago lo que me piden antes de que esto se complique mas.

-Toma Endo – le entregue el chocolate de su forma.

-Gracias Kazemaru – me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, yo simplemente me sonroje. Vuelvo a ver de reojo a Aki y sigue igual, dirijo mí vista a Natsumi y al parecer está más relajada.

-¡¿Cómo es eso? – Todos volteamos a dirección de la voz y me sorprendió al ver a la persona que reclamo – Kazemaru ese no es el chocolate que tienes que darle.

Se acerca a nosotros y le quita el chocolate, todos nos quedamos atónitos.

-Pero… Haruna

-Nada de peros, Endo – sí, Haruna es la persona que empezó todo este lío – Kazemaru entrégale el chocolate correcto- no sé qué decir estaba aterrado todos nos estaba observando, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Haruna?

-¡Haruna-sempai tiene razón! – Misaki esta apoyándola – Kazemaru-sempai entrégale el chocolate correcto.

Nadie dijo nada, todos nos observan el acontecimiento con cara de ¿Qué está pasando?, yo tenía ganas de correr, huir, que la tierra me tragara en sé momento y mas viendo la cara de Natsumi como diciendo no te atrevas.

-Chicos dejen de presionar a Kazemaru – les dijo Endo y el mismo tomo el chocolate que tenía mi forma – no importa qué forma tiene si no la intención – sonrío y como siempre no pude evitar sonrojarme y sin mas él se comió el chocolate – esta rico Kazemaru.

- ¡Capitán! – Gritaron Misaki y Haruna.

Y empezaron a discutir por que se comió el chocolate ya que todos los demás no se atrevieron a comérselo, Kidou intervino para terminar la discusión después de todos era un chocolate y fue hecho para comer no conservar y así todos comieron el chocolate que les di. El almuerzo termino y dieron comienzo a las clases. Pero me sorprendió la actitud de Haruna, ella solo se comporta de esa forma cuando tiene una idea en la mente, ¿a caso ella?, no, no lo creo. Pero lo que más me intriga la mirada de Aki pacifica, como que diciendo es natural y la de Natsumi llena de celos.

Las clases terminaron y para fortuna para nosotros los profesores no dejaron deberes, así que el día de hoy iré al club. A pesar que me siento cansado, y que en el almuerzo no comí mucho, voy al entrenamiento ya que quiero ver si tengo una oportunidad de estar a solas y decir lo que siento por él.

Una vez que llegue al club note que Endo todavía no ha llegado, bueno así podría tener mi oportunidad que he estado buscando en estos dos días. Me cambio lo más lento que puedo, pero no llega, es mas ninguno ha salido del edificio, al parecer están esperando a que llegue.

-El Capitán se está demorando – dice Shido

-A lo mejor lo castigaron de nuevo – contesto Kabeyama.

- Es probable – contestaron todos a la vez.

-Pero también Goenji-sempai, Kidou-sempai, Aki-sempai y Haruna-sempai no han llegado –observo Wakashimazu.

-Sera que también los castigaran – hablo Sombra.

-Es imposible – volvieron a contestar todos a la vez.

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver porque están retrasados – hablé –Toramaru encárgate del Club pero favor.

-Entendido Kazemaru-san.

Y así salí en la búsqueda de los faltantes integrantes de fútbol, llegue primero al salón de Haruna pero no había nadie en su salón, así que me dirigí al salón de Endo, al llegar vi que algunos de sus compañeros estaban ya con la limpieza.

-Disculpen – llama su atención – ¿Saben dónde está Endo, Kidou, Goenji y Aki?

-No – me dijo uno de ellos – Jabu, tu sabes donde fueron Endo y sus amigos.

-Fueron a su club Seiya – le contesto como si fuera lo más lógico, de hecho lo es.

-No, Kazemaru los está buscando.

-Entonces no sé donde podrán estar.

- Gracia…

-Buscas a Endo-san – volteo y veo a otro de los compañeros de Endo uno de cabello verde.

- ¿Tú sabes dónde están, Shun? – le pregunto Seiya.

- Endo-san, lo vi en dirección a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Ya veo, gracias por su ayuda.

-De nada Kazemaru-san.

Me dirijo a donde me dijo, en estos días han estado yendo a ese lugar, ahora que lo recuerdo cuando los seguí por unos momentos en ese día ellos hablaban de una sorpresa, ¿Qué están planeando en realidad?, así que decidí averiguarlo.

Me dirijo en una de los edificios de la escuela, el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil esta cerca a la del director, antes de llegar adonde se encuentra el salón veo Natsumi y a Endo subiendo las escaleras, afortunadamente ellos a mi no me vieron así que decidí seguirlos a una distancia prudente, no sé porque pero llegaron hasta la azotea del edificio, la puerta no estaba en semi abierta lo suficiente para ver los y escucharlos.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- le pregunto Endo.

-Endo – se escuchaba nervioso – sabes hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte, incluso esperaba que llegara el 14 de Febrero para hacerlo, pero ya no pudo seguir ocultándolo.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿A caso, Natsumi se esta confesando a Endo?

-Endo, yo… digo… me gustas, me gustas mucho Mamoru.

Esas palabras me dolieron mucho, sentí como mi corazón se hacía añicos, pensando que Aki era la que estaba enamorada de Endo, pero no me di cuenta de que también lo estaba ella, con razón esa mirada de celos en la hora del almuerzo. Endo no dijo nada se quedaron unos segundos callados, que a lo mejor para todos eran una eternidad.

-Natsumi – empezó hablar – yo no sé qué decir – al parecer estaba sorprendido – la verdad es que tu…

No lo soporte mas y corrí hacia abajo, no quise escuchar, no quise saber la respuesta, tenía miedo, miedo a que le diga lo mismo, que el también diga esas palabra de su boca, así que corrí como un gran cobarde, todo eso paso tan rápido que no se el porqué todo en mi entorno se volvió a oscurecer.

Despierto y lo primero que veo es el techo blanco de la enfermería, si aquí otra vez.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Respuesta

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que una de mis agujetas de mi zapato se había desatado, cuando estaba corriendo por las escaleras para huir de la escena de allá arriba lo pisé y provoco que cayera de las escaleras y quedar inconsciente.

Se preguntara ¿Por qué, si los zapatos para entrar a la escuela no son de agujetas?

R= No me los puse, tanto era mi afán de encontrar a Endo que no repare en ese detalle.

Me levanto con cuidado ya que me dolía todo mi cuerpo, afortunadamente no siento que tuviese un hueso roto o fractura. En eso la puerta se abré y veo que el Profesor Wheeler entra.

-Ya despertasté – se acerco a donde yo estaba – sabes tendré que darte una tarjeta de cliente frecuente o ¿será de paciente frecuenté? – Me lo dijo de forma burlón pero no le hice mucho caso, ya que tenía mi cabeza agachada - también uno de los conserjes estaba molesto porque alguien entro con zapatos y estuvo ensuciando el piso de la escuela – no obtuvo respuesta ya que seguía con una mirada triste – ¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy en el Club Endo y lo demás no habían llegado así que decidí en buscarlos, antes de llegar al Consejo Estudiantil vi que Endo acompañaba a Natsumi y los seguí, al llega a la azotea ella se le declaro a él - ya no dije mas, el profesor solo me mira.

- ¿Y él que respondió?

-No lo sé, me dió tanto miedo que no me quedé – el profesor suspiro.

- Es por eso que estabas corriendo y tropezaste – se sentó en la cama – Kazemaru ¿le has dicho de tus sentimientos?

-No he tenido la oportunidad.

-Bueno, vuelve a intentarlo – me insistió.

-¿Pero Natsumi le…?

-No te quedaste a ver su respuesta ¿verdad? – Ya no dije nada – toma valor e inténtalo de nuevo, tienes información a medias así que adelante.

En eso se abre la puerta de nuevo y era el profesor Kaiba quien entra.

-Vaya con estos mocosos – se notaba que estaba fastidiado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues el tarado de Endo se le olvido decirles a sus compañeros de Club que no entrenarían el día de hoy – se sentó en la silla más cercana- y les dijé que Kazemaru está contigo ya que le pediste un favor.

-Gracias Seto – le sonríe.

-Me debes una, perro.

-Si lo sé – entonces el profesor me mira – Kazemaru vamos no es el fin de todo e inténtalo.

-Pero profesor, Natsumi se le confeso

-Y tú no sabes la respuesta que le dio a ella ya que saliste corriendo como gallina – eso si me dolió – descansa un poco y vete a casa, ya mañana será otro día.

Paso media hora, el profesor Wheeler me dejo salir de la enfermería, la verdad estabá preocupado por mi salud ya que no me veía muy bien. Fui directo por mis cosas al Club que todavía están entrenando. Le agradezco de cierta forma los profesores, uno en no decir que volví a la enfermería, dos; que me mandaran a casa ya que no quería ver a nadie en estos momentos.

Llegue a casa algo cansado y quería darme una ducha pero el olor de algo conocido me distrajo, así que fui a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces mamá?

- ¡Ichi-kun!, llegas temprano – me sonríe – voy a preparar chocolates en forma de flor de loto para mis compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Y eso?

-Cada año uno de nosotros lleva algo para regalar a todos, este año me toco a mi – dijo simplemente – anda, ayúdame y así aprendes para que lo hagas para esa persona especial – ella se ríe por ver que me sonroje.

Fue divertido hacer los chocolates para sus compañeros, en realidad fue sencillo, bueno teniendo una maestra en casa todo es fácil, es más, gracias ella se me facilitan las manualidades.

Una vez que terminamos cenamos y nos retiramos para dormir ya que era muy tarde, qué bueno que los profesores no pusieron tareas en este día.

No pude dormir esa noche, estaba pensando en la reacción de Haruna, la confesión de Natsumi y lo que me dijo el profesor Wheeler, me siento cansado y no puedo dormir, mi cabeza daba vueltas en el asunto y llegue a una conclusión, me confesaría a Endo, lo volveré intentar mañana, al menos saldré de una de mis grandes dudas.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Proverbio del Capitán

Es una locura amar, a menos de que se ame con locura.

Eso es todo

The Yaoi Mistress: Ichi-kun! Le pusiste Ichi-kun!

Andromeda Kamui: era eso o Ichi-chan

The Yaoi Mistress: (ignorando a Kamui) su mamá lo llamo ichi-kun! ICHI-KUN! Técnicamente lo llamo uno! UNO!

Andromeda Kamui: bueno es porque es hijo único

The Yaoi Mistress: eso tu no lo sabes! Aun así que madre llama a su hijo uno! Uno por el amor a tu dios! UNO!

Andromeda Kamui: bueno es que… es de cariño...

The Yaoi Mistress: pero UNO! Maldita costumbre de cortar los nombres japoneses, ni ellos lo hacen!

Andriomeda Kamui: di que no lo hice con su apellido

The Yaoi Mistress: no me hagas empezar con eso. Es mas...

Interrumpimos la señal de radio patito por problemas técnicos

¡UUUNNNNOOOOO!


	4. Jueves 13 de Febrero

Radio Patito empieza su transmisión

Andromeda Kamui: Hola a todos hoy es un día muy hermoso y como ven sobreviví XD

Al fondo vemos una pipa que a lado tiene las letras Chocolate.

The Yaoi Mistress: Hola a todos XD (esta recostada en un mueble reclinable, en el brazo izquierdo un catéter en el cual está conectado a la pipa inyectándose chocolate en las venas)

Andromeda Kamui: como verán Yaoi Mistress está muy tranquila después de la discusión del capítulo anterior.

The Yaoi Mistress: Amor y trifuerza (alzando su mano derecha) n.n

Andromeda Kamui: ya, ya , bueno y de milagro pudo publicar su fanfic este 30 de abril , pero no se preocupen por los omakes en este momento se está inspirando n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: quiero ver a Link sin camisa (trata de parase)

Andromeda Kamui: , si no lo han leído vayan a la Games, en la sección de Inazuma Eleven y busquen el fanfic El Capitán de Raimon, yo fui la el desbloqueo y beta de esta historia se divertirán n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: *¬* (en frente de la televisión, tiene conectado cubo y en sus manos el control de la consola)

Andromeda Kamui: o.o (acercándose a ella) o ¿Estás jugando? ¿o.o?

The Yaoi Mistress: *¬* Twilight Princess *¬*(esta en la escena donde Link esta sin camisa)

Andromeda Kamui: Oki o.o (ve sospechosamente a Yaoi Mistress ya que ella no reacciona de esa manera), bueno mis fieles lectores les anuncio que ya estamos en la recta final de este fanfic, Viernes 14 de Febrero es el ultimo capitulo pero como veo se dividirá en dos

The Yaoi Mistress: (Saliendo de su boca un monto de espuma)

Andromeda Kamui: o.O Dios O.o (corriendo como desesperada), . ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! . . ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! . . ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! .

Producción: mientras se resuelve el problema pasemos a lo que Andromeda Kamui llama Pato Novela y recuerden:

¡Cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y música para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

**. ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! .**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, gracias a Haruna y Misaki pudiéramos estar a solas, a fuera hace frío pero mejor para nosotros así no nos molestaran, estamos en uno del los jardines bajo de un árbol, Endo me siguió sin decir nada, estaba serio, cuando está pensando en una nueva técnica.

-Endo – lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Ah! perdona Kazemaru – me sonríe – estaba pensando sobre unas cosas.

Él no dijo que eran pero yo sabía muy bien que pensaba en la declaración de Natsumi, desde que lo vi de camino a la escuela ha estado muy pensativo.

-¿Kazemaru, que es lo que me querías decir?

Bueno aquí voy, no desaprovechare la oportunidad que me dieron Haruna y Misaki, ni tampoco el apoyo que me da el profesor Wheeler.

-Endo, esto es muy difícil para mí… pero… - no pude seguir hablando, realmente tengo miedo de su respuesta.

-Vamos Kazemaru, que tan difícil puede ser – me anima para seguir adelante.

-No te imaginas cuanto – volteo hacía otro lado sin mirarlo.

-Kazemaru, ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó, ya que mi voz sonó algo triste.

-Estoy bien – le digo para no preocuparlo – solo – lo miro a los ojos – hace mucho tiempo, a principios de primavera tú estabas convocando a personas para que entraran al Club de Futbol para un importante partido ya que se jugaba el cierre de ella, por alguna razón yo decidí en ayudarte, no pensaba en quedarme en el Club, pero paso el tiempo y tú me demostraste lo divertido que es jugarlo, los retos aumentaron y de alguna forma me sacaste de esa oscuridad que una vez había caído.

Nos miramos uno al otro, de alguna forma la tensión que se estaba formándose en ese momento desparecía, el no dijo nada, al parecer está esperando que yo termine de hablar, bueno es el momento, su mirada me da el valor suficiente para terminar con este rodeo.

-Endo lo que quiero decir es que tú fuiste mi luz, y lo sigues siendo… no se que pasara con los dos en estos momentos pero quiero que sepas que yo…

Estaba a punto de decir esa palabra que estaba guardando en estos últimos días, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos, al parecer viene de la parte de arriba del árbol, en eso se oye como una de sus ramas se rompe y esta cae encima de Endo.

-¡Endo! – grite, ya que no solo era la simple rama, si no también alguno de los muchachos que nos estaban espiado. Sin fijarme quienes eran los quite ya que Endo estaba debajo de ellos -¡Endo! ¡Endo! – Lo llama con desesperación .

Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic

**Jueves 13 de Febrero**

Desperté sobre saltado y respiraba con dificultad, todo fue un sueño, tardé en recuperar la respiración y de tranquilizarme un poco, ya más tranquilo me preparo para ir a la escuela. Salí de mi casa después de tomar solo un vaso de jugo de naranja. En estos días no he tenido el ánimo de comer algo, sentía que mi estomago no lo aguantaría.

Esta vez este sueño si me dejo algo aturdido, ya basta!, quiero que esos sueños agradables vuelvan, quiero terminar una vez por todas y recuperar mi paz.

Salí de mi casa muy abrigado ya que esta mañana amaneció fría, al parecer hoy amenazaba en nevar. Al llegar una esquina veo que Goenji, Kudou y Aki al parecer esperando.

-¡Buenos días Kazemaru! – me saludo Aki.

-¡Buenos días! – le respondo, pero me di cuenta que Endo no ha llegado iba a decir algo cuando.

-Endo no ha llegado – me dice Aki.

-¡Ese tonto hara que lleguemos tarde! – dice Goenji algo enfadado.

-Ya era hora – dice Kidou al ver que Endo se acercaba, pero se veía muy pensativo, pero esta vez no se veía como en otras ocasiones, cuando está pensando en una nueva técnica, tampoco cuando está pensando en que comprar cuando se le olvida su almuerzo, esta vez era distinto, mucho muy diferente.

-Desde ayer esta así – dice Aki- el dice que no es nada, para no preocuparnos.

Yo no dije nada, yo si sabiá porque esa cara, era por la declaración de ayer, me puse triste en pensar que él lo está pensando, y no me di cuenta de que Aki me estaba observando.

-Endo llegas tarde – grita Aki.

-¡Eh! - fue la única respuesta

-Te aconsejo que lo que tengas en la cabeza lo olvides – le sugiere Kidou – ya que solo nos queda este día.

¿Este día, de que hablan? - iba decir algo cuando Aki me empuja.

-Vamos chicos que ya es tarde – y también empuja a Endo obligándonos ir los dos juntos. La verdad ya no se en que pensar mi cabeza también está algo revuelta.

Caminamos en completo silencio, ya que Endo era el que empezaba las conversaciones que teníamos, no sé qué decir este silencio está un poco incomodo.

-¿Qué hicieron en el Club?

-¡Eh! - fue mi respuesta

-¿Qué hicieron ayer en el club? –siguió preguntándome.

-No lo sé – me sonroje – el profesor Wheeler me pidió que le ayudara – que en verdad era mentira.

-Ya veo, perdón por no haber avisado de que no íbamos a ir, tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

- Entiendo.

Entramos de nuevo en silencio por el resto del camino, estoy tan metido en mi mundo que no ciento que tres ojos nos observaban.

-¿Qué le pasa a Endo? – Dijo Kidou - desde ayer a estado así.

-Eso me preocupa – hablo Goenji – tenemos el día de hoy para organizarnos.

-¿Tu qué opinas Aki? – le pregunta el estratega del equipo, pero ella solo observaba a sus dos amigos de enfrente.

-Me pregunto si ya se dio cuenta – fue la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Darse cuenta de qué? – pregunto confundido Goenji.

-De quien es su persona especial – le volvió a decir la chica.

-¿Tú sabes algo verdad?, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Endo? – le interroga Kudou.

-Sí lo sé, y sé que ustedes saben sobre esa situación también.

-Claro que lo sabemos, desde el martes que nos dimos cuenta pero… - dijo el goleador estrella

-Pero ayer otra persona se le adelanto – dijo Aki – y esa le hizo abrir un poco los ojos.

-Eso quiere decir... – hablo el estratega.

-Que está reflexionando, pero sí se, que alguien será herido.

Los tres nos siguen observando, no entendí muy bien su conversación, no importa ya que llegamos a la escuela. Me despido de ellos y me voy mi salón.

-¡Espera Kazemaru! – me detengo ya que fue Aki quien me detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- la observo.

-Ve por todo.

No entendí con que me quiso decir con eso, no le pregunte ya que el timbre de inicio de las clases sonó y me dirigí a mi salón. En esta ocasión las clases estuvieron tranquilos, con excepción de matemáticas, pero no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras de Aki, que quiso decir con "ve por todo", no lo sé y no me quedare con la duda, llego el primer receso y estaba preparando las cosas para la siguiente clase para después de hablar con a Aki ya que con Endo lo deje en la hora del almuerzo, estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando me topo con alguien.

-Lo siento – le digo, pero me sorprendí al ver a la persona con quien me tropecé – ¡Haruna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kazemaru, quisiera hablar contigo.

Salimos al jardín más próximo, en estos momento nadie se atrevería a salir ya que empezaba a disminuir la temperatura, estaríamos más tranquilos y nadie nos escucharía, buen al parecer era algo importante ya que se veía seria, solo espero que no sea una declaración ya que la aprecio mucho y no quisiera romperle su corazón.

-Kazemaru – empezó hablar – quisiera saber, ¿desde cuándo estas enamorado de Endo?

-Yo… yo… - eso sí fue un golpe bajo, no me esperaba ese pregunta.

-Vamos Kazemaru, no debes de ser tan tímido – me sonríe, ahora si estoy confundido.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No te preocupes – me trata de tranquilizar – no estoy en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo, al contrario pienso que tú y el capitán hacen una bonita pareja – me vuelve a sonreír no sé si es por la idea que tiene Haruna o porque estoy más rojo que un tomate.

-Des… después de la FFI me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de Endo.

-¡Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, -grita emocionada – ¡vamos Kazemaru! ¡Yo te ayudare a que le declares tu amor! – me agarra de la mano para llevarme a no sé donde, pero la detengo al instante, ella voltea a mirarme.

-¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy enamorado de Endo? ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? – mi cabeza esta revuelta, ella me ve que realmente estoy angustiado así que se zafa de mi agarre.

-Bueno desde hace tiempo ya lo estaba sospechando pero no he tenido tiempo para averiguarlo – hizo una pausa – pero ayer escuche una conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba al Salón de los profesores por un encargo del Profesor Iruka, antes de entrar al salón escuche la voz del Profesor Wheeler que estaba conversando con alguien.

-En preparatoria me enamore de mi mejor amigo Yugi, pero por miedo a romper esa amistad y que se alejara de mí nunca me declare – por alguna razón quise escuchar así que no entre al salón, pero me asome para ver mejor y ver con quien estaba platicando – no rompí contacto con él cuando nos graduamos y fuimos a Universidades diferentes, pero pasaron los años y él encontró a una persona, otro hombre de nombre Yami, no supe que hacer o decir, el se había enamorado y de un hombre, era tan grande el dolor que no lo pude soportar y quise quitarme la vida – eso realmente sorprendió no grite solo porque si lo hacía me descubrirían y no me enteraría de los demás.

-Y no quieres que Kazemaru le pase lo mismo – me sorprendí al escuchar tu nombre.

-Sé que es difícil declarase a tu ser amado y más si son del mismo sexo, solo espero que Endo le corresponda.

Vi al profesor levantarse de su lugar y decidí irme, ya no escuche más de su conversación por miedo de que me descubrieran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con esto me quede más confundido, el profesor Wheeler me está ayudando porque no quiere ver de nuevo esa situación, además no pensé que fuera de ese tipo de persona, se ve tan fuerte, despreocupado e impulsivo que se deja llevar y que no mide las consecuencias, esa es la impresión que tenia de él.

-Yo también estoy impresionada por lo que escuche pero, eso no importa ahora – me pone una mano sobre mi hombro – lo importante en estos momentos eres tú, así que te apoyare para que te puedas declarar.

Me sentí feliz por el hecho de que alguien más me ayuda, pero a la vez aterrado porque no se cómo resultara todo esto y más si recibo ayuda de la más escandalosas mánagers cuando se emocionan. El timbre se hizo escuchar dando fin la hora del receso, cada uno se regreso a su respectivo salón. En el transcurso de las clases pienso en toda la información que he recibido en toda la semana, la ayuda de Haruna, la historia del profesor Weeheler, la declaración de Natsumi a Endo, la actitud de Misaki, la partida de Endo a los Estados Unidos, la decisión de Endo de irse a estudiar a otra parte fue el detonante de toda esta locura, todo aquello me está dando un dolor de cabeza.

El timbre volvió a oírse en todo el colegio, la verdad está empezando a fastidiarme. Como hace frío el día de hoy todos decidimos ir a comer a la Club, bueno no pude quedar a sola con él así que prácticamente el equipo estamos comiendo juntos otra vez, pero en esta ocasión nos acompaña Haruna, Aki, Kudou y Goenji.

-¡Chicos! este día les pedí a todos que no trajeran su bento – hablo Toramaru – le pedí a mi mamá que hiciera su especial para todos.

-¡Gracias! – gritamos todos con ojos brillosos de alegría.

Nos encantan los bentos que prepara la mamá de Toramaru, puedo decir que nos volvemos locos cada vez que ella nos envía su bentos, Aki reparte las cajas de almuerzo mientras Haruna sirve los vaso de las bebidas, una vez que termino dio media vuelta para empezar a repartirlos y por azares del destino ella tropezó tirano todo el contenido de la bandeja.

-¿Haruna, estas bien? – se acerca Kidou algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, hermano – lo tranquilizo.

-No podemos decir lo mismo de Shido – dice Max, Kudou y Haruna voltearon a ver al nombrado y vieron que toda la bebida le había caído a él.

-Lo siento – de paro Haruna e inclinándose pidiendo perdón.

-Los accidentes pasan – le dice Endo que se acerco a ellos - bueno alguien tiene que ir por más a la cafetería – dice sin quitarle importancia

-Tiene toda la razón Capitán – habla Haruna más animada – porque no va por ellos.

-¡Sí! – se paro en ese momento Misaki – que Kazemaru-sempai lo acompañe – sin que Endo y yo dijéramos nada Misaki y Haruna nos arrastraron a la salida del club ante la mirada escéptica de los demás compañeros. Al llegar los dos prácticamente sacaron volando del Club.

-Aquí está el dinero para las bebidas – me da un monedero de forma de ranita – y la lista de los refresco que cada uno le gusta – se lo da a Endo.

- Tómense su tiempo – nos dice Misaki, en eso Haruna cierra la puerta dejándonos a fuera totalmente confundidos.

-Bueno mejor vamos por las bebidas ya que tengo mucha hambre – dijo Endo rumbo a la cafetería lo seguí sin decir nada.

Tengo mi cabeza revuelta otra vez, eso me recordó las palabras que Haruna me dijo que me ayudaría, ¿acaso todo lo que pasa en el Club estaba ya planeado?, este dolor de cabeza está aumentando.

Llegamos a una de las maquinas expendedoras, afortunadamente no había nadie en ellas, sacamos las bebidas y nos dirigimos al Club de nuevo.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué le pasa a Misaki y Haruna? – habla Endo después de un rato - en estos días se comportan de una forma extraña.

Bueno Haruna y al parecer Misaki se han dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía ti y al parecer se juntaron para que estuviéramos a solas y poder declararme, eso me gustaría decirte. Me detengo bajo de uno de los arboles, si ellos me dieron esa oportunidad no la desaprovechare.

-Endo – lo llamo, se voltea para verme y ve que estoy algo rezagado, entonces camina donde estoy parado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Me sonríe – si no nos damos prisa no podremos comer.

No sé porque tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

-¿Kazemaru, sucede algo?

Bueno aquí voy, no desaprovechare la oportunidad que me dieron Haruna y Misaki, ni tampoco el apoyo que me da el profesor Wheeler. Espera esto también lo había pensado.

-Endo, esto es muy difícil para mí… pero… - no pude seguir hablando, realmente me está dando miedo todo esto.

-Vamos Kazemaru, que tan difícil puede ser – mi anima para seguir adelante. Lo miro angustiado, se que algo malo va a suceder.

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Kazemaru, ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto, ya que mi voz sonó algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien – le digo para no preocuparlo, pero me siento muy angustiado – solo – lo miro a los ojos – hace mucho tiempo, a principios de primavera tú estabas convocando a personas para que entraran al Club de Futbol para un importante partido ya que se jugaba el cierre de ella, por alguna razón yo decidí en ayudarte, no pensaba en quedarme en el Club, pero paso el tiempo y tú me demostraste lo divertido que es jugarlo, los retos aumentaron y de alguna forma me sacaste de esa oscuridad que una vez había caído.

Nos miramos uno al otro; pero esto me está aterrando, esto ya lo he visto. El no dijo nada, al parecer está esperando que yo termine de hablar, su mirada me da el valor suficiente para terminar con este rodeo.

-Endo lo que quiero decir es que tú fuiste mi luz, y lo sigues siendo… no se que pasara con los dos en estos momentos pero quiero que sepas que yo…

Estaba a punto de decir esa palabra que estaba guardando en estos últimos días, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos, es cuando me percate que esto fue lo que soñé esta mañana, solté las bebidas y empuje a Endo que estaba mirando hacia arriba, la rama se rompió, otra vez la oscuridad se hizo presente, a lo lejos escuchaba a alguien llamándome pero no podía, sentía una sensación que me estaba aplastando, incluso me faltaba el aire. Otra vez me dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

Abro los ojos y veo el ya conocido techo de la enfermería, doy un suspiro de resignación.

-Otra vez aquí – fueron las primeras palabras al despertar.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

R= Empuje a Endo para que no fuera aplastado por quienes estaban en el árbol, resultando yo ser yo el aplastado.

-Kazemaru – escucho la voz de alguien, giro la cabeza y volteo a ver de quien pertenecía, me sorprendí ver a Endo con su cara lleno de preocupación – ¿te encuentras bien Kazemaru?

-Estoy bien- con mi voz algo apagada, trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo me dolía, Endo se dio cuenta.

-No te levantes – me impidió que me levantar – todavía debe de dolerte ya que te cayeron encima 5 personas – en ese momento escuchamos un grito.

- ¡¿Arriba de un árbol? – esa era la voz del profesor Kaiba, al parecer estaba regañando a alguien.

-Sera mejor que salga ayudarlos – dice Endo – si no el profesor Kaiba los castigaran hasta su graduación – me sonríe, después de eso sale de la enfermería.

Estoy confundido, quisiera que alguien me explicara lo que está sucediendo. Como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas la puerta de la enfermería se abre, era el profesor Wheeler.

-Kazemaru – se acerca a mi cama - ¿Qué bien que hallas despertado? – En su voz se nota que estaba preocupado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido – trato de sentarme, al verme el profesor me ayuda – gracias – en eso el profesor se gira para ir al botiquín.

- Al parecer los problemas te buscan – se burla, saca lo que parecer una caja de pastillas – desde el lunes no dejas de visitar la enfermería y es la segunda vez que la cara de Endo está llena de preocupación – se acerca y me da una de ellas y un vaso con agua – tómatela, te ayudara a quitarte el dolor – hice lo que él me dijo, una vez hecho el profesor dejo a un lado el vaso, no tenia las fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara, es mas tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle sobre lo que me dijo Haruna, pero no me atrevo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

- Pues tus compañeros Hyuga, Aoi, Wakashimazu, Kurimatsu y Shorinji fueron a buscarlos, según lo que tengo entendido es que tardaron mucho en llevar las bebidas – cambia su semblante de alegre a una pensativa – lo que no explican es el ¿porqué estaban arriba de ese árbol?

Yo tampoco me imagino que estaban haciendo en ese lugar, lo más lógico es toparnos en el camino hacia el Club además no tardamos tanto.

-¡Esos mocosos! – se escucho la voz del profesor Kaiba al mismo tiempo abre la puerta de la enfermería.

-Entonces, como termino todo Seto

-Según su estúpida explicación fue de que vieron un ratón, se asustaron, salieron corriendo y treparon el árbol.

El profesor Weeheler se echo a reír, esa mentira ni yo me la creo, como es posible que 5 personas corrieran por un simple ratón. Bueno eso no los salvo de un castigo del profesor de Ojos Azules.

-Sera mejor que descanses – me dices le profesor Weeheler.

-Es cierto – el profesor Kaiba dejo una caja en la mesita que esta a lado de la cama – Endo me pidió el favor de te diera tu bento.

-Sera mejor que lo comas ya que acabo la hora del almuerzo.

Una vez que ellos salieron tome el bento, me hizo feliz el hecho que Endo me mandara mi caja del almuerzo. Otro intento fallido, será que realmente mi destino es el de no estar al lado de Endo, una solitaria lagrima salió, realmente me duele la impotencia que ciento en estos momentos. Decidí que sería mejor comer, pero la comida no me pasaba, solo pude comerme la mitad de mi almuerzo. Paso una hora cuando el profesor Wheeler regreso, me contó que al parecer Kidou también estaba algo molesto y que lo vio reprendiendo a Haruna y Misaki, al parece ellos dos mandaron a los chicos a buscarnos o mejor dicho a espiarnos. Me puse rojo de la vergüenza, mas personas saben que me gusta Endo, solo espero que no se compliquen más de lo que ya esta, será mejor que regrese al salón de clases.

-Sabes creo que en todos tus intentos de declararte a Endo no eran los indicados – me dice el profesor Wheeler dándome mi chaleco.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Bueno en todos tus intentos se han frustrado de una forma u otra – agacho mi cabeza – creo que mañana es el momento de que le digas todo a Endo a parte le puedes dar un chocolate hecho por ti – levanto mi cara para verlo – ya sé que es muy trillado y también cursi, pero pienso que no se te daba esos momento ya que estaba reservándose para mañana no crees.

Me quedo pensando por un momento y a la mejor tenga razón, se que suena trillado como él lo dice, pero si lo piensan bien tiene su toque mágico.

-A lo mejor tenga razón, hare todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

Salgo del la enfermería con mis fuerzas renovadas, las ultimas clases se me fueron como agua, pero lo mejor de todo es que los maestros nos dejaron descansar y no nos dejaron tareas. La práctica de hoy fue suspendida por que empezó a nevar en la hora después del almuerzo y no había dejado de hacerlo, lo bueno que no era una tormenta. Mejor para mi ya que así podría llegar a casa y empezara hacer los chocolates, are una de flor de loto, no son adecuados para este día pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Llegue a mi casa, una vez que me cambien me fui a la cocina y empecé a sacar todo lo necesario, lo bueno que mi mamá le sobro chocolate, en eso estaba cuando ella llego.

-¡Hola Ichi-ku!, ¿vas hacer chocolate?

-Sí – me giro para verla – ¿vas a salir? – le pregunto ya que la veo muy arreglada.

-Sí, tu padre me va a llevar de paseo, ya vez que mañana es 14 y me lo quiso adelantar.

-Que bueno, así lo pasan más tranquilos.

-Bueno me voy, pasare por tu padre en el trabajo – sale de la cocina.

- ¡Que se diviertan!

Una vez que se fue me puse a seguir buscando el chocolate, cuando encontré el traste donde está guardado lo abrí, medí cuenta que no tenía mucho chocolate, rayos y yo que pensaba hacerle unos chocolates al profesor Wheeler y Kaiba. Bueno no me queda de otra que ir a comprar más.

Saque un poco de mis ahorros y salí corriendo de la casa sin ponerme una gabardina o suéter, solo salí con mi camisa de manga larga, ya que en este día las tiendas estarán saturadas de chicas que quieran compra chocolate y no me importo que estuviera nevando. Llego a una de ellas y veo que una verdadera guerra campal, así que decidí ir a otra, estuve buscando así en tres tiendas mas hasta que encontré una no muy concurrida, entre y empecé a buscar el chocolate Imperial ya que tengo entendido ese chocolate se lo das a la persona que amas, también es la más caro y grande de todos, bueno el chocolate que tengo en casa es suficiente para uno solo, entonces tengo que comprar un poco más, llego donde están los Imperiales lo bueno que todavía había bastantes, iba a tomar uno cuando otra mano se pone también en el que yo iba a tomar.

-Lo siento – quito la mano – tómelo usted primero - mis ojos no lo podían creer la persona que estaba por tomar ese mismo chocolate es nada más y nada menos que Fudou, buen a lo mejor quiere comer chocolate. Nos quedamos en silencio y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza.

-Este…yo… - empezó a balbucear – esto… solo… no es… es lo que… tu… piensas… no… lo estoy… comprando para… regalárselo a Kidou… no para nada.

Ahora si me dejo en shock, como que regalárselo a Kidou, a caso él y Kidou.

-Yo solo pensaba que tú lo comprabas porque te lo ibas a comer.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, al parecer la vergüenza y el nerviosismo traicionaron a Fudou y mas se noto cuando se puso todo rojo. Él toma el chocolate y sale corriendo hacia donde está la caja para pagar, me quede unos momentos pensando, así que Fudou está enamorado de de Kidou, me pregunto si él lo sabe. Un vez que termine de comprar todo lo que necesito salgo de la tienda. La verdad me quede sorprendido, bueno sabiendo como son ellos, a lo mejor le pasa lo mismo que a mí. Con estos pensamientos llego a casa, solo me cambio de ropa y me dedico hacer los chocolates, primero preparo los que pertenecen a los profesores, uno es de forma de cachorro y el otro un dragón bebe, afortunadamente la tienda tenia los moldes. Al final empiezo hacer la que le voy a dar a Endo, con sumo cuidado empiezo a darle forma, aunque no lo crean es algo difícil de hacer si no tienes la paciencia para ello. Una vez que los termino los pongo en sus respectivos paquetes, no me di cuenta de la hora que es, ya pasan más de media noche, lo único que hago es tomar un vaso con leche y me dirijo a mi habitación para descansar. Solo espero que esta vez si me pueda declararme a Endo y espero también que el me corresponda.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Proverbio del Capitán

Nunca te inyectes chocolate en las venas y al mismo tiempo ver a Link sin camisa, pueden cambiar a una persona mucho.

Eso es todo

En el staf de Radio Patito, se encuentras una ambulancia dos paramédicos (que son Naruto y Sasuke) están atendiendo a Yaoi Mistress tomándole el pulso. Mientras Andromeda Kamui está llorando como magdalena (a moco tendido).

Andromeda Kamui: T.T espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y con esto empezamos con la cuenta regresiva T.T, así que se acerca el final T.T

Pasando en frente de Andromeda Kamui pasa los dos paramédicos (Sasuke enfrente y Naruto atrás) sacando en camilla a Yaoi Mistress.

The Yaoi Mistress: (en su mente alucinante en enfrente de ella ve a Link si camisa) eres tan sexipsi *¬* (volteando hacia atrás ve a Link con camisa) *¬* tú no te quedas atrás *¬*

Paramédicos: ¬_¬u

Andromeda Kamui: o.O (empieza a correr como loca, otra vez) . ¡Esta delirando! . . ¡Esta delirando! . .¡Esta delirando! .

Produccion: Mientras estas locas se recuperan ¬_¬u

Atrás del encargado todos el staf persiguiendo con mazos, camisa de fuerza, pistola tranquilizante, tridentes y antorchas en mano a Andromeda Kamui, mientras los paramédicos luchan con The Yaoi Mistress (ya que estaba colgando según de quien era Link sin camisa).

Producción: la canasta esta puesta para lo que ustedes le manden, nos vemos en otra señal de Radio Patito (atrás de escucha disparos, golpes, explosiones y gritos)

Radio Patito deja de transmitir su señal.

***¬* ¡Eres tan sepxip sin tu camisa! *¬***


	5. Viernes 14 de Febrero: Lo que sucedió

Radio Patio empieza su transmisión

Andromeda Kamui: Hola a todos como están n.n, ya estamos más tranquilas y por cierto donde esta Yaoi Mistress n.n.

Al voltear ve una mesa llena de varios productos, fuentes de chocolate, pasteles de chocolate, helados de chocolate, moss de chocolate, galletas de chocolate, chocolate caliente, chocolate frío, chocolates en varias formas y tamaños, estatuas de Tsunami, Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Endo, Fudou, Kidou, Fubuki, Someoka-kun y de Link de chocolate, también hay una olla de barro llena de mole. En una mesita aparte se encuentra The Yaoi Mistress leyendo un papel en una mano y un plato con enchiladas en la otra.

Andromeda Kamui: o.O ¿Qué es todo esto?

The Yaoi Mistress: lo que sobro de la pipa de chocolate n.n

Andromeda Kamui: pensé que lo ibas a tirar o.o

The Yaoi Mistress: claro que no, no iba a desperdiciar todo ese chocolate, es mas todo esto es para las personas que te han dejado reviews y cosas en la canasta hasta el día de hoy.

Andromeda Kamui: que amable n.n , bueno ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia y estoy contenta n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: ¿Contenta? o.o , cada escritora esta triste porque ya va a acabar con su historia y tú ¡estas contenta! o será porque no estarás mas frustrada en terminar el capitulo, de cuando actualizaras, de tenerlo ya revisado para el día de actualización.

Andromeda Kamui: Nop, por que será mi primer fanfic que termino XD

The Yaoi Mistress: Ok, ese punto no está a discusión.

Andromeda Kamui: por cierto, ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¿o.o?

The Yaoi Mistress: mi resultado del análisis de sangre.

Andromda Kamui: y eso o.o?

The Yaoi Mistress: la razón por la que no tuve una hemorragia nasal, estoy baja de glóbulos rojos.

Andromeda Kamui: Ok, basta de hablar y empecemos con la cuenta regresiva de su Pato Novela y recuerden:

¡Cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y música para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una de las ventanas de la enfermería estaba semiabierta para dejar entrar un poco de aire, siento mi cuerpo algo caliente, mi respiración esta agitada y me cuesta un poco respirar, una mano toca mi rostro para quitarme la toalla húmeda en mi frente para meterla de nuevo en el agua fría para bajar un poco la fiebre que se rehúsa desaparecer.

-Endo – dejo escapar en un susurro de mi inconsciencia, mientras unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos – no me dejes.

-Todo está bien Kazemaru – es la voz de Endo, colocando la toalla en mi frente – yo estoy aquí para cuidarte – poniendo sus manos en mis párpados para limpiar mis lágrimas – no te dejare.

Se preguntaran ¿por qué estoy de nuevo en la enfermería? Para variar, buen esto es lo que sucedió.

**Viernes 14 de Febrero**

El despertador suena para anunciar un nuevo día, en esta ocasión no tuve esas horrendas pesadillas, pero siento que no descanse, mi cuerpo se siente pesado, es mas tengo algo de frío. De todas formas me levanto y me preparo para ir a la escuela, baje para desayunar algo y veo que mi mamá no está, en la mesa dejo mi desayuno preparado y una nota:

_Tuve que salir temprano el día de hoy, te prepare algo ligero y por favor cómetelo todo ya que en esta semana te has ido sin desayunar._

Me senté y me puse desayunar, no tenía muchas ganas pero en esta ocasión lo hice, ya que llevo varios días así. Una vez que termine deje los platos en el fregadero, tome los chocolates, los puse en una bolsa y salí de mi casa. El día de hoy salió el sol pero todavía se siente el frío, en la calle todavía hay algo de nieve que cayó el día de ayer, a pesar que estoy muy abrigado siento que me congelo, al llegar en una de las esquinas donde casi toda la semana me esperaban Endo, Kidou, Goenji y Aki, pero ellos no estaban, bueno no es como si todos los días viniéramos todos juntos pero se me hizo costumbre, me quede esperando un rato pero ninguno llego, así que retome mi camino.

Al llegar vi que había demasiado movimiento, había algunos autobuses entrando o estacionados en la escuela, entre a la escuela para averiguar lo que sucede, deje mis cosas en el salón, pero la campana suena, el profesor llega y nos anuncia que tenemos que ir al audiovisual, es raro y más en estas semanas ya que estamos a punto de hacer los exámenes finales. Los profesores estaban reunidos y también los capitanes de los clubs deportivos, en la estrada esta Natsumi ya que ella es la presidenta del comité estudiantil.

-En el día de hoy les pedimos que se reunieran ya que la escuela les tiene una sorpresa – se empezó a escuchar murmullos – gracias a la ayuda del director de nuestra escuela y de otras escuelas, cada club deportivo tiene un Festival Deportivo con algunas escuelas invitadas así que las clases se suspenderán y disfruten sus Torneos – se escucho aplausos y gritos de alegría por la noticia, un respiro al menos para los de tercero – también como hoy es día de San Valentín la profesora Kazumi si dará su clase a las chicas que les tocaba en este día en este momento, también está abierta para los que desean hacer chocolates.

Una vez que termino el anuncio cada uno se dirigió a sus salones por nuestras cosas para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos clubs, todos estábamos alegres por la noticia y al parecer el clima también estaba de acuerdo de este Festival, pero por alguna razón yo seguía teniendo frío. Llegamos todos al Club pero Aki nos pide que dejemos las cosas y nos dirijamos a la cancha de fútbol, todos nos dirigimos a donde nos pidió y al llegar vimos varios de los equipos que anteriormente nos enfrentamos. Nos acercamos a la cancha ya que en el centro estaba una pequeña tarima, antes que nosotros empezáramos a saludar una voz se hizo escuchar.

-Antes de que empiecen a saludarse formen filas con sus respectivos clubs – esa era la voz del profesor Kaiba el que estaba dando las órdenes.

-Se le piden a los entrenadores que tomen su lugar que les corresponde por favor, para que los equipos formen filas – esa era la voz del profesor Wheeler.

Cada uno fue con sus respectivos entrenadores, en ese momento el entrenador Hibiki se encontraba con nosotros, en estos días no se encontraba con nosotros ya que tenía unos asuntos que hacer al igual que Fuyuka y su padre. Una vez que todos los equipos formaron filas el profesor Wheeler volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Primero que nada bienvenidos al Secundaria Raimon y gracias a todos ustedes por aceptar nuestra invitación, antes que todo me presento soy el profesor de literatura Joseph Wheeler de este instituto y la persona a mi lado – señalando con su dedo – es el profesor de matemáticas Seto Kaiba somos los encargados de supervisar este Torneo – se escucharon aplausos, una vez que terminaron el profesor Kaiba tomo la palabra

-En este torneo participaran 16 equipos; y los equipos que fueron invitados son:

El Instituto Imperial: quien fue el primer equipo que reto al Club de Futbol Raimon.

La Secundaria Sobrenatural: quien fue el primer reto que el Club tuvo que enfrentar para poder clasificar al torneo de Futbol Frontera.

La Secundaria Senkoku Ninja: quien fue el primer equipo que se enfrentaron en el torneo de Futbol Frontera.

La Secundaria Zeus: el equipo con el cual jugaron en la final del Torneo de Futbol Frontera.

Tormenta Géminis, Epsilón, Polvo de Diamantes, Prominencia y Génesis: estos equipos se fusionaron para este día el cual dieron un nuevo reto a estos muchachos.

El equipo Los Hombres de Negro, la Secundaria Alpino, Tripe C de Osaka, la Secundaria Minum y la Secundaria Yokato: quienes brindaron ayuda en un momento difícil.

-Cada uno de estos equipos- tomo de nuevo la palabra el profesor Wheeler –, igual que nosotros, tienen algunos de sus integrantes que se graduaran y tomaran distintos caminos, es por ellos que algunos de los integrantes del Club de Futbol de Raimon se movilizaron para ayudar a realizar este torneo, ellos son: Endo Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Aki Kino, Natsumi Raimon, Ono Fuyuka y el entrenador Kudou Michiya.

Cada uno de ellos fueron dando un paso al frente cuando fueron nombrados, todos volvimos a aplaudir.

-Es por eso que no habíamos visto a Fuyuka ni al entrenador Kudou en toda la semana – dijo Handa

-El profesor Kaiba había dicho que seriamos 16 equipos – hablo Sombra – pero solo somos 15 incluyéndonos.

-Es verdad – dijo Someoka, antes que siguieran comentando el profesor Kaiba tomo la palabra de nuevo.

- Como abran notado, solo hay 15 equipos, el equipo numero 16 será Inazuma Japon integrado por los muchachos que se van a graduar y los que ya se graduaron.

Bueno eso aclaro el equipo faltante.

-El torneo será de la siguiente manera – hablo de nuevo el Profesor Wheeler – la primera eliminatoria los partidos serán de media hora cada uno, si no hay ganador en ese tiempo se definirá en tiempos extra, después de eso tendremos un receso de 2 horas para que ustedes convivan, después seguiremos con los partidos hasta que terminemos.

-Los antiguos miembros – hablo el profesor Kaiba – del Equipo Raimon serán los encargados de arbitrar los partidos – el antiguo grupo que entreno del abuelo de Endo también se encontraba en ese lugar – ahora procederemos a una pequeña ceremonia el cual cada capitán de su respectivo equipo nombrara a su siguiente sucesor, empecemos con el Instituto Imperial.

Así se procedió, cada capitán al frente y nombraba a la persona que iba hacer su sucesor, nos dio gusto cuando nombraron a Tachimukai y Kogure que son los nuevos capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, así llego el turno del nuestro.

-Por ultimo – dijo el profesor Wheeler – el capitán de la Secundaria Raimon, Endo Mamoru – Endo camino al frente del micrófono.

-Gracias profesor – miro hacia enfrente – yo escogí a esta persona ya que demostró un gran espíritu y fuerza de voluntad cuando estábamos en el equipo de Inazuma Japon a pesar que el tenia la pierna lastimada llevo el balón a sus compañeros, yo escojo a Teppei Kurimatsu como mi sucesor.

Una vez más se escucharon los aplausos, Kurimatsu estaba en Shock no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, para nosotros no fue una gran sorpresa ya que el demostró a todos que era lo bastante fuerte a pesar de que estaba lastimado, como Kurimatsu no se movía de su lugar Tsubasa lo empujo hasta donde estaba Endo, mientras tanto él le entrega la banda de capitán, una vez que ve el movimiento de Endo, Kurimatsu toma la banda.

-Quiero que cuides de estos chicos y que los guíes en sus futuros encuentros.

-¡Así lo haré, Capitán! – le contesto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Una vez que Kurimatsu regreso a su lugar el profesor Kaiba tomo de nuevo el micrófono.

-Antes de seguir con el siguiente en la lista a los que formaron parte del equipo de Inazuma Japon que se van a graduar por favor forme fila.

Los muchachos y yo nos separamos del Club para formar de nuevo el Equipo que gano el torneo de FFI, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que también estaban Tsunami, ya que era un graduado y estaba cursando la preparatoria,Hijikata y Tobitaka. No pudimos saludarnos como es debido ya que el profesor Kaiba volvió a hablar.

-Ahora procederemos a la selección de los partidos.

Gracias a la gran organización del profesor Kaiba la selección de los partidos fue rápida, no permitió que perdiéramos el tiempo con los simples saludos, bueno eso no impidió que Fubuki se le colgara del brazo a Someoka. Así es como quedo acomodado los partidos:

Primer partido

Inazuma Japon & Secundaria Yokato

Segundo partido

Secundaria Yokato & Genesis

Tercer partido

Instituto Imperial & Instituto Alpino

Cuarto partido

Epsilón & Secundaria Zeus

Quinto partido

Polvo de Diamantes & Secundaria Minum

Sexto partido

Hombres de Negro & Instituto Raimon

Séptimo partido

C. de Okasa & Tormenta Génesis

Octavo partido

Secundaria Sobre Natural & Prominencia

De esta forma fueron acomodados los equipos. Nos dieron media hora para calentar, tiempo para que quitaran todo lo que estaba en la cancha, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Aki nos dieron el uniforme que pertenecía a Inazuma Japon, como somos el primero en jugar nuestros compañeros de Raimon no cedieron la caseta del club para poder cambiarnos.

-El profesor Kaiba es malo – se queja Endo, caminando hacia la caseta – no dejo que saludaramos a los demás muchachos.

-Vamos no te quejes dijo – dijo Kidou – gracias a él todavía estuviéramos en la cancha con la ceremonia.

-A propósito – dijo Endo - ¿Quién los escogió para ayudarnos?

-Nadie – esta vez hablo Goenji - ellos se ofrecieron para ayudarnos.

-Yo diría que el profesor Kaiba fue forzado por el profesor Wheeler – dijo Kidou haciendo reír a los de Raimon por el comentario.

Yo no dije nada mi mente simplemente no estaba en este mundo, me sentía algo cansado y empezaba tener mucho calor, ya quería llegar y ponerme el uniforme para estar más fresco. Caminaba a lado de Fubuki quien seguía colgado del brazo de Someoka, cuando el dio vuelta para verme noto algo extraño.

-Kazemaru, ¿te encuentras bien? – hablo el asesino de osos, en eso todo el equipo se detuvo para mirarme.

-Kazemaru – se corre hacia mí, Endo preocupado - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – llevo su mano hacia mi cara para ver si no tenía fiebre.

-No es nada – le contesto, al mismo tiempo detengo su acción – solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Será mejor que no juegues en estos partidos – sentencio Kidou.

-Es verdad – hablo Hiroto – desde que te vi no luces muy bien, estas muy pálido y tus ojos lucen vacíos.

-Estoy bien – sigo insistiendo al mismo tiempo ignorando mi propio malestar – quiero jugar estos partidos.

Quería jugar estos partidos por que probablemente sería la última vez que jugara junto con Endo.

-Está bien Kazemaru – dijo Endo – si te sientes mal deja el partido.

-Gracias – con eso volvimos a retomar el camino a la caseta, no muchos estaban de acuerdo que jugara en esa condición, así sin que lo notara ellos decidieron estar pendiente de mi.

Una vez que nos vestimos regresamos a las canchas y todo lo que fue usado para la improvisada ceremonia ya no estaba, de inmediato junto con la Secundaria Yokato nos pusimos a calentar, los otros equipos estaban charlando de lo lindo ya que iban a observan el pequeño partido que se iba a realizar.

-¿Estás bien, Kazumaru? – volteo para ver de quien era el que me hablaba, era el profesor Wheeler, su rostro se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien profesor – pero no puedo engañar a los instintos del profesor ya que puso su mano en mi frente.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre – quitando su mano de mi – será mejor que no entres a jugar.

-¡Por favor profesor, quiero jugar! - le suplico – no sé si será el último partido que juegue con Endo, así que. . .

-Está bien – me dice, dejando escapar un suspiro – pero si noto que empeoras entrare al partido y te sacare sin repelar.

-Gracias.

Una vez pasado el tiempo de plazo que nos dio el profesor Kaiba empezamos con el primer partido. Gracias a los muchachos no intervine mucho, pero aun así tuve que hacerlo ya que no me dejaron tocar el balón. El torneo no tuvo ningún contratiempo quedando los partidos de la siguiente manera:

Primer partido

Inazuma Japon 2 - 0 Secundaria Yokato

Segundo partido

Secundaria Yokato 1 - 2 Genesis

Tercer partido

Instituto Imperial 3 - 2 Instituto Alpino

Cuarto partido

Epsilón 3 - 4 Secundaria Zeus

Quinto partido

Polvo de Diamantes 2 – 1 Secundaria Minum

Sexto partido

Hombres de Negro 0 - 4 Instituto Raimon

Séptimo partido

C. de Okasa 1 - 4 Tormenta Génesis

Octavo partido

Secundaria Sobre Natural 0 - 4 Prominencia

Antes de que tomar el descaso de 2 horas que nos dijo el profesor Kaiba para tomar nuestro almuerzo no pidió que formáramos filas otra vez.

-Antes de que tomen un descanso, la administración de la secundaria Raimon les tiene una sorpresa y el club de fútbol les tiene un presente – en el fondo se puede ver dos mesas grandes, uno de cajas pequeñas y la otra de tamaño mediano, como si fuera de Benton.

- La administración y la Sra. Utsonomiya les ha preparado un bento para todos ustedes.

-¡En serio! - tanto el equipo Raimon e Inazuma Japon nos brillaron los ojos, los demás se no entendía porque nos emocionaba eso, pero ya verán porque nos alegramos.

-Y las managers de Raimon – hablo el profesor Wheeler – por ser día de San Valentín, les preparo a cada uno un chocolate por agradecimiento.

Se escucho mucho alboroto por parte de todos los equipos, antes de que nos precipitáramos a las mesas el profesor Kaiba tomo acciones ante ello.

-Todavía no hemos acabado – dijo molesto, por esa reacción todos dejamos de movernos – pasaran equipo por equipo para que haya orden – sentencio – así que empezaremos con los equipos foráneos.

Cada equipo pasó por su caja de bento y chocolates, una vez terminado dio comienzo las dos horas de receso. Con ello las chicas que habían terminado de hacer su chocolates le fueron entregar a los muchachos, Kidou y Goenji son de los más populares y tenían problemas con sus fans ya que se estaban peleando por quien le iba a entregar primero su chocolate, Fubuki también tiene su club de admiradoras aquí en la Secundaria, el cual aceptaba sus regalos amablemente, algo que tenía muy molesto a Someoka, algunos de los miembros de Inazuma Japon nos se quedaban atrás al igual que Aoi, Misaki, Tsubasa, Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Wakabayashi y Toramaru .

Al igual a ellos yo también tenía problemas, algunas chicas iban para regalarme de sus chocolates que yo por educación rechazaba, no quería que se hicieran de falsas esperanzas ya que no solo venia con esa intención. Cansado de todo ese alboroto me dirigí a la caseta para buscar mis chocolates y entregárselos a sus respectivos dueños. Una vez que los tome me dedico a buscarlos, no me tomo mucho tiempo en encontrar a los profesores ya que estaban en el lugar donde estaban los entrenadores y los árbitros improvisados. Afortunadamente estaban discutiendo como siempre y los demás los ignoraban.

-Profesor Wheeler – hable para que me hicieran caso, al escucharme los profesores dejaron de discutir.

-¿Qué pasa Kazemaru? – dijo el profesor Wheeler.

-Vine para entregarles esto – en eso saco de la bolsa las cajas donde están sus chocolates y se los entrego a ellos – espero que sea de su grado – y hago una reverencia.

-¿Y esto por qué? – dice el profesor Kaiba.

-¡Seto! – Lo golpea en la cabeza – no seas grosero.

-Porque me han estado ayudando y quise agradecérselo.

-Gracias por el chocolate – me dice el profesor Wheeler, mientras que el profesor Kaiba revisa lo que le di.

-Me retiro – hago una reverencia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me sentí que el piso se movía, el profesor Wheeler se dio cuenta y me agarro antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Kazemaru? – su voz suena preocupado.

-Estoy bien – me alejo de su agarre – solo un poco mareado.

-Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

-No es necesario – le digo – la verdad estoy ya harto de ella.

-Kazemaru…

-Por favor profesor – no lo miro a la cara porque ya sabía la respuesta, el profesor Kaiba solo se dedico a observar – será mejor que me retire tengo otra cosa que hacer – le doy la espalda pero antes – no se preocupe profesor no repetiré su historia – salgo corriendo del lugar.

-¡Kazemaru espera! – Pero no me detuve - ¿qué quiso decir con repetir mi historia?

-Cuanto a que vuelve a la enfermería – dice el profesor Kaiba sin hacerle mucho caso a su comentario.

-¡Seto! – le llama la atención.

Solo escuche que entraron en un nuevo pleito, bueno yo me dirigí con mis compañero ya que Endo se encontraban todavía en ese lugar. Todos estaban riendo y al parecer juntando el botín del día de hoy.

-Endo se ve que tú también tienes admiradoras - le dice Tsunami al ver que tenia un monto de cajas de chocolate.

-Que puedo decir – dijo algo apenado – no pude rechazarlas.

-Claro que puedes - dijo Someoka – solo ignóralas - se notaba que en su voz que estaba algo molesto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Someoka? – le pregunto Endo a Goenji en susurro, ya que noto su forma de hablar.

-Otra persona no pudo rechazas los chocolates – y señalo a Fubuki que estaba a su lado también tenía un montón de chocolates.

-Eso me recuerda – habla Fubuki, de la nada saca una caja grande y alargada - eso es para ti Someoka-kun – le entrega la caja.

-Gra…gracias – dijo Someoka sin evitar sonrojarse.

-Vamos hombre ábrela – le insistió Tsunami.

A regañadientes Someoka abrió la caja y todos se asomaron a ver el contenido, todo el mundo se contuvo la risa, pobre de nuestro amigo estaba más rojo que un tomate. En el interior había un chocolate tamaño familiar de forma de su cara, algo chueca pero no tan deforme como los que hizo Endo. Rápidamente tapa la caja y voltea a ver al responsable.

-¿Te gusto? – regalándole una sonrisa, con ese gesto Someoka no pudo resistir y lo abrazo no importándole que todos lo estemos mirando.

-¡Gracias! - le dice, Fubuki le corresponde el abrazo.

Con esto ya está declarado, que nuestro amigo pelirrosa es correspondido, me alegra por él, eso me pone un poco celoso y triste.

-Bueno – habla Rika para cambiar el ambiente – Kazemaru a ti también te dieron chocolates no es así - todos voltearon a verme.

-La verdad – digo algo apenado - yo los rechaces.

-¡Queeeeee! – Grita sorprendida – pero, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno yo… – no quería decir la razón de ello y mucho menos con tanta gente mirándome.

-Déjalo Rika – decidió intervenir Endo – él tiene sus razones – dirijo mi mirada a Endo y él me sonríe, desvío mi cara algo avergonzado y sin evitar sonrojarme, todo esto lo notaron algunas personas.

-De acuerdo – no muy convencida.

-Pero no podemos olvidar también que Goenji y Kidou tiene lo suyo – dice Hiroto - todas sus admiradoras estaban como locas a ver quien le entrega primero su chocolate.

-Lo bueno que intervino el profesor Kaiba – dijo Goenji con algo de fastidio.

Y por cierto – hablo Endo mientras miraba por todos lados - ¿Dónde está Kidou? – los demás hicieron lo mismo que Endo pero también se dieron cuenta que no era el único desaparecido.

-Tampoco esta Fudou – dijo Sakuma.

-¿Dónde se abran metidos esos dos? – dijo Genda que en esos momento estaba con nosotros.

-Bueno no importa – Dijo Endo – vamos a la casta a dejar todas esta cosas.

-De acuerdo – dijimos todos.

Todos los integrantes que formamos ahora el equipo de Inazuma Japon, incluyendo uno que otro colado que quisieron acompañarnos, fuimos a la caseta a dejar los chocolates que les dieron en ese día, todos estaban metidos en su propia platica, al llegar Endo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se dejaron escuchar unos gemidos. Todos nos quedamos pasmados al escucharlos, en eso Endo voltea a verme.

-Ka… Kazemaru – hablo dudoso - ¿sabes si la casta del club tenga alguna leyenda de fantasmas? - trague saliva, ya que eso no eran ruidos de fantasmas, pero no podía mentirle.

-N… no… Endo – le dije algo apenado.

-Entonces – abrió la puerta con cuidado para asomarse y ver lo que ocurría en el interior, al parecer no vio nada así que se introdujo a la caseta, pero no lo hizo solo también lo acompaño Goenji, los demás nos quedamos en nuestros lugares, la verdad no teníamos el valor para entrar, unos segundos después Endo sale de la lugar corriendo todo rojo.

-Mu… mu… mu… muchachos, será mejor que regresemos mas… tarde, y procurar que los demás n… no… vengan al lugar – después nos empujo para salir lo mas rápido posible, Goenji se encargo de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez alejados de la casta, Endo trato de recuperar el aire faltante que había perdido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa haya dentro? – exigió Someoka.

-Digamos que Fudou le está entregando sus chocolates de una forma muy peculiar a Kidou – hablo Goenji de lo más tranquilo, todos nos quedamos en shock, Kidou y Fudou, por eso fue a comprar los chocolates.

- – fue el grito de Rika y Touko.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa, no puede ser! – grito Endo algo frustrado.

-¿Qué pasa Endo? – habla Midorikawa - ¿Te molesta que ellos estén juntos? – eso si llamo mi atención, acaso Endo...

-Por supuesto que no – dijo con voz segura - me molesta que fueran a la caseta del Club, ¿Por qué no fueron a la biblioteca como todas las parejas?

Ahora si no dejo sin habla el comentario de Endo, no estaba en contra de ese tipo de relación, eso me da un suspiro.

-Dígame – fue Touko que rompió la tensiono que se estaba formando – ¿Quién era el dominante?

-Sí – hablo Rika – ¿Quién era el de arriba? y ¿Quién era el de abajo?

-¿Quién es el uke o el semen? – dijeron la dos al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

-A caso ustedes... – hablo Midorikawa – son…

-Fans del Yaoi, sí – volvieron hablar en conjunto.

-No me sorprende de Touko – hablo Hiroto – pero si de ti Rika.

Es verdad, de la forma de ser de Touko hace que sea una fan de ese género pero de Rika...

-El hecho de que te enamoras de un persona y que sea un amor prohibido, es muy romántico – dijo Rika con los ojos de forma de corazón, bueno no le podemos negar eso ya que ella le gusta todo lo que sea romántico.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – todos volteamos a ver de quien le pertenecía la voz – están haciendo mucho escándalo – vemos que la persona detrás de nosotros es Haruna, el ambiente se volvió a tensar, pero antes que pudiéramos decir algo Rika se nos adelanto.

-Haruna, Haruna, sabias que tu hermano está en la casete del Club con Fudou – le dijo muy emocionada.

-¿En la Caseta? – ladeando su cabeza de lado algo confundida e inocente.

-Sí, él y Fudou estanhabapciaendoa – rápidamente Midorikawua le tapa la boca a Rita.

-Lo que Rita esta quiere decir es...– hablo Goenji – ... que Fudou está entregándole un presente a Kidou.

-¿En la Caseta del club? – dijo muy sorprendida, eso si nos dejo algo desconcertados.

-Sí – dijo Goenji algo dudoso.

-¡No puede ser! – Grita Haruna – y no pude poner una cámara adentro – todos nos quedamos helados, ¿Cómo que una cámara en la caseta?

-¡Espera Haruna! – Hablo Someoka – explica lo que está sucediendo.

-¿No te sorprende de que Fudou este pretendiendo a tu hermano? – dice Tsunami

-¿Pretendiendo? – Dice Haruna – pero si ellos llevan saliendo desde hace un año.

-¡QUEEEEEEE! – fue el grito general de todos los presentes, bueno casi todos.

-¿Pero yo les dije que no lo hicieran en la Caseta Club? – dijo Endo con lágrimas en los ojos, y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Endo, ¿tu sabias de ellos? – dijo Someoka.

-Lo supe hace medio año – dijo derrotado – lo han intentado varias veces – ya no dijimos mas.

-Si – dijo Haruna – hubieran sido buenas fotos – dijo algo decaída.

-¡¿Fotos? – dijimos todos los presentes.

-Si fotos – y eso saca unas fotos de quien sabe dónde y nos enseña – estas son de ayer cuando mi hermano fue al Instituto Imperial – algunas de las fotos eran normales, pero algunas eran algo comprometedoras.

-¿Y qué haces con ellas? – pregunta Hiroto, temiendo de su respuesta.

-Pues, los vendo – se hizo un silencio, mientras ella saca una libretita – un 20% se vende aquí en la escuela, un 15% en el Instituto Imperial, 10% en otros Institutos, 15 % en Internet, un 5% los compra Fubuki – todos volteamos a ver al nombrado.

-En mi escuela se venden muy buen – dijo sin ninguna pena, voltea para a ver a Someoka que estaba a su lado – de donde crees que salió el dinero para el Chocolate Imperial – ya no dijimos nada.

-Un 5% la compra Touko – ahora nuestra vista se fija a nuestra amiga.

-¿Qué? – dice como si nada.

-Y el 30% las compra Fudou – eso si nos dejo consternados - de donde creen que sale el dinero para los almuerzos de la Sra. Utsonomiya y el Ramen del entrenador Hibiki

Entonces el dinero para pagar las comidas viene de la venta de las fotos.

-El Ramen del entrenador Hibiki es muy bueno – dijo Someoka

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – lo apoyo Handa.

-Creo que no podre ver de la mima manera a Kidou después de esto – dijo Genda

-Touko me tienes que mostrar tus fotos – exige Rita.

-Claro con mucho gusto.

No se los demás pero mi cabeza empezó a doler de todo lo que descubrimos en ese momento, nos alejamos para darles privacidad a esos dos, y también procurando que no vayan más personas al lugar, para prevenir futuros infartos.

Paso el tiempo y casi se termina la 2 horas que nos dieron de descanso, Kidou y Fudou se integraron con nosotros, pero nadie pudo verlos a la cara, bueno casi nadie, Endo se los llevo para hablar en privado con ellos y desde ese entonces no han regresado. Yo no he podido entregarle su paquete a Endo, ni declararme tampoco, así que decidí a buscarlo, aproveche el que todos están distraídos. Lo fui a buscar si estaba en la Caseta del Club, pero en el camino encontré a Fudou que venía cargando una cubeta y un trapeador, pero en su rostro estaba llena de satisfacción.

-Fudou – le hablo – ¿Has visto a Endo?

-No, solo sé que dijo que iría al Consejo Estudiantil – no percibí la pequeña sonrisa de Fudou.

-Gracias - Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la Consejo Estudiantil, pero antes que me marchara.

-Yo si fuera tú no iría a interrumpir un momento emotivo – lo dijo de forma burlón.

Yo me encamine donde él me dijo Fudou, que será ese momento emotivo, la cabeza no me deja pensar me duele demasiado, con pasos firmes me dirijo al Consejo Estudiantil, la verdad tengo la mente en blanco, mi cuerpo lo siento algo pesado y me cuesta trabajo subir las escaleras, llegue al piso donde se encuentra el Consejo Estudiantil a dar vuelta para ir por el pasillo me detengo de repente, dejo caer la bolsa donde tengo el chocolate para Endo, sin más que hacer salgo corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué fue lo que vi?

Vi a Endo y Natsumi besándose. Así es, al parecer él ya eligió y no tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo, corro lo más rápido que pude, no me di cuenta que pase de lado de Aki y de Fuyuka, ni de sus llamados preocupadas por verme corre y sobre todo llorar, en el camino en medio de las escaleras me tope con Kidou.

-Kazemaru – me detiene – ¡espera por favor!

-¡Suéltame! – le grito y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas, yo sigo corriendo.

-¡Kazemaru! – me grita tratando de levantarse del suelo.

Yo no les hago caso, sigo corriendo, a caso no entiende que estoy dolido, ya no soporto estar aquí, Endo se irá a Estados Unidos y lo peor de todo a aceptado los sentimientos de Natsumi, me dirijo a la Club a recoger mis cosas, pero veo que todos mis compañeros de Raimon e Inazuma Japon están en ese lugar. Me detengo a respirar un poco de aire, no quiero que me vean, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Kazemaru-sempai - me dice Tsubasa y todos voltean a verme - ya vamos a empe…- ya no dijo nada, es mas todos se quedan sorprendidos, por mi parte no aguanto y salgo corriendo a otra dirección.

-¡Kazemaru! – escucho las voces de los demás ya que me vieron llorar, maldición no quería que me vieran de esta forma, ya no me importaba nada solo quería salir de aquí.

Corría y corría, no me importaba con quien me tropezaba, ya no me detendría por nada ni por nadie, pero de repente todo a mi alrededor se empieza a verse borroso, mi respiración se siente agitadas, siento como empiezo a disminuir mi velocidad, escucho voces llamándome, siento que mi cabeza que va estallar, de nuevo todo se torna oscuro, que caigo en un agujero sin fondo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Proverbio del Capitán

Señor, quisiera saber quien fue el loco que inventó el beso.

Eso es todo

Andromeda Kamui: Y como dicen en los cuentos, Colorín, Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado XD

The Yaoi Mistress: Hasta aquí lo has dejado

Andromeda Kamui: sip n.n, al final decidí en dividirlo en dos partes así que la conclusión será la próxima semana.

The Yaoi Mistress: Sabes que van a linchar a Natsumi por atreverse a besar a Endo.

En el fondo ya no esta la mesa de los chocolates, en su lugar están las que dejan reviews construyendo una hoguera para quemar viva a Natsumi mientras ella está encerrada en una jaula.

Natsumi: ¡Saquen me de aquí!

Andromeda Kamui: pero todavía falta el porqué o.o

The Yaoi Mistress: pero solo tú y yo lo sabemos ¬_¬

Andromeda Kamui: ok, tú despídete mientras yo trato de detener la casería de brujas.

The Yaoi Mistress: Ok, mientras que Kamui trata de evitar un sacrificio humano ya que todavía la necesitamos para el capítulo final y para mi fic,(en la parte de atrás se empieza a escuchar explosiones y disparos) esperaremos sus jitomatazos, cebollazos, verduras, frutas o lo que nos quieran mandar.

Andromeda Kamui: (desde el fondo) de preferencia chalecos antibalas y balas .

The Yaoi Mistress: la canasta está en su lugar, nos vemos en otra señal de radio patito n.n

Radio patito deja de transmitir su señal.

¡Todo tiene su porque!

BOOOM


	6. Viernes 14 de Febrero: Al Fin

Radio patito empieza su transmisión

Andromeda Kamui: Hola a todos, este día es muy especial y triste para algunos n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: Si hoy es el último capítulo de su Pato Novela

Andrmeda Kamui: Una Semana Difícil o Una Difícil Semana XD

The Yaoi Mistress: Bueno les agradecemos a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar Review y también a los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.

Andromeda Kamui: Esta historia llega a su final y un gran logro para mí ya que es el primer fic que yo término T.T

En el fondo aparece un mariachi tocando las fanfarrias para Andromeda Kamiu

The Yaoi Mistress: espero que tengas dinero para pagarles a los mariachis ¬_¬

Andromeda Kamui: no te preocupes por eso (sacando la botella de Ponta de 3.5 litros)

The Yaoi Mistress: Bueno, pasando a otra noticia nos preguntaron si Kidou pudo levantarse después de lo que paso en la Caseta del Club, pues déjenme decirles que para eso existen los analgésicos.

Andromeda Kamui: o sino la fiel Paracetamol XD

The Yaoi Mistress: es lo mismo ¬_¬ , pero que tal si no hicieron nada en la caseta.

Andromeda Kamui: bueno eso lo dejaremos a la imaginación de los lectores, pero de que hicieron algo lo hicieron XD

The Yaoi Mistress: oki no discutiremos eso.

Andromeda Kamui: bueno dejemos todo esto y vamos a empezar el último capítulo de su Pato Novela y recuerden:

Cuando lean un fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de tener la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada y música para ambientar, y no se acerquen mucho al monitor!

**Viernes 14 de Febrero**

"**Al fin"**

Todo esta oscuro, no recuerdo que sucedió o en donde estoy, siento mi cuerpo cansado, tengo un poco de calor y mi respiración un poco agitada.

-Ichirouta – escucho el eco de una voz que me llama.

-Ichirouta – no la puedo identificar – Ichirouta – de seguro es mi mamá llamándome para ir a desayunar.

-Ya voy – contesto en voz baja, entre abro mis ojos, trato de levantarme pero no puedo algo me lo impide.

-No te levantes – me dice la voz – todavía tienes fiebre – ¿fiebre?, acoso estoy enfermo, pero no puedo estar en cama, tengo que ir a ver a Endo, tengo que decirle que lo amo. Abro más mis ojos y no puedo identificar el lugar donde estoy.

-Ichirouta – volteo para ver quien era la persona que me estaba llamando.

-Endo – digo en voz baja -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio – dice retirando una toalla de mi frente, no me había percatado de ello – estoy cuidándote – cuidando de mi.

-¿En donde estamos? – estoy totalmente confuso.

-En la enfermería – poniéndome la toalla húmeda en la frente de nuevo.

-¿Qué me paso?

-Te desmayaste cuando estabas corriendo – solo dijo eso.

En eso mi memoria vuelve, los partidos con otras secundarias, la convivencia con ellos, que le entregue los chocolates a los profesores Wheeler y Kaiba, la relación de Kidou con Fudou, el beso… el beso de Endo y Natsumi, ahora lo recuerdo todo, por que era la razón del cual esta corriendo, en eso trato de levantarme otra vez.

-No te levantes – trata de recostarme, otra vez.

-Estoy bien – le digo – ayúdame a sentarme.

No muy convencido me ayuda a sentarme, no dijimos nada en ese momento, yo estaba realmente triste ya que él correspondió a los sentimientos de Natsumi, el ambiente estaba tenso, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, Endo abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que el hablara yo hable primero.

-Sabes tu siempre fuiste mi luz en mi camino – no me atrevo a verlo, no se si estoy en lo correcto ya que él tiene a alguien mas, pero tengo que decirlo, si esto conlleva a terminar con nuestra amistad adelante, él se ira a los Estado Unidos y yo me quedare aquí, tengo que terminar con todo de una vez, de cerrar este capitulo –, la luz en mi gran oscuridad, siempre me a gustado tu forma de ser, tu gran bondad y tu sonrisa que siempre me hechiza – tomo una pausa, él no dice nada, al parecer decidió que yo terminara de hablar – no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta que termino el torneo de FFI, yo estaba dispuesto a quedarme cayado y seguir a tu lado todo el tiempo que se pudiera – empiezo a llorar – pero, ya no puedo mas, Endo – sigo sin poderlo ver a la cara – yo … yo estoy enamorado de ti – en la habitación solo se escuchaba mis intentos de no llorar mas fuerte, ni tampoco miro a Endo, solo trato de tranquilizarme para no quebrarme y recuperarme para poder irme de aquí.

En eso escucho la silla arrastrarse, eso es todo, dará media vuelta y se ira, ya no importa él ya tiene a alguien especial y ese no soy yo. Solo con ese pensamiento mis lágrimas empezaron a salir por completo y empecé a temblar.

-Kazemaru – me llama, pero y no le hice caso – vamos Ichirouta voltea.

¡Ichirouta!, ¿desde cuando me llama por mi nombre? , en eso volteo a verlo sin dejar de llorar.

No se como paso. Endo me estaba besando, no lo podía creer; él me estaba besando, paso unos segundos y yo no podía reaccionar, el se separa de mi y me sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no era la misma, esa sonrisa era mas cálida que antes.

-Yo también te amo Ichirouta – él también me ama, ¡él también me ama!, no lo puedo creer, Endo me corresponde, pero mi realidad me aplasto y empecé a llorar otra vez, Endo se sienta en la cama y me abraza y yo me refugio en su pecho - ¿Por qué lloras? – me acariciando mi cabeza.

-Por que – sollozando – tarde o temprano despertare y que todo esto es solo un sueño, tu estarás con Natsumi y yo en esta fría cama dándome cuenta que todo fue un lindo y cruel sueño – era verdad todos esos sueños los he sentido tan reales que a veces los confundía con la realidad.

Yo no dejaba de llorar y de abrazar a este Endo imaginario, quería disfrutar todo lo que pueda y que una vez despierte me encontrare solo. Por su parte el no dejaba de acariciar mi cabeza.

-Kazemaru – me llama – esto no es un sueño – me dice – es la realidad – ¿que es lo que esta diciendo?, dejo de abrasarlo para verlo a la cara – no es un sueño – insiste – yo te amo - con su mano limpia mis lágrimas que todavía insisten en salir.

-Pero yo los vi, vi que ella confeso sus sentimientos hacia ti y hace poco ustedes se estaban besando.

Endo tenia la cara de sorprendido, yo tome esa expresión de otra forma que quite mi mirada sobre él, pasaron unos segundos que para mi fueron una larga eternidad.

- No te voy a mentir – hablo finalmente – que Natsumi me estaba besando – eso me cayo como bomba – deja que te lo explique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El miércoles estábamos en el Consejo Estudiantil organizando lo del Torneo de despedida, ese día, todos estábamos organizando el papeleo de los club que iban a venir cuando ella me hablo.

-Endo quisiera hablar contigo a sola es urgente.

-Si, claro.

-Sígueme por favor.

La seguí hasta la azotea de la escuela, la verdad no tenia idea de lo que ella quería trata, solo sabia por su expresión era algo que no podía esperar.

-Endo – estaba nerviosa – sabes hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte, incluso esperaba que llegara el 14 de Febrero para hacerlo, pero ya no pudo seguir ocultándolo - yo solo la observaba y esperaba que terminara de hablar, pero no me esperaba lo que ella me dijo - Endo, yo… digo… me gustas, me gustas mucho Mamoru.

-Natsumi – estaba sorprendido – yo, no sé qué decir – me dejo muy sorprendido esa confesión – la verdad es que tu…

-No me tienes que contestar – dijo de repente – yo se que tu no me correspondes de la misma manera que yo, que solo me ves como una amiga – se pone triste – hasta se que ni siquiera tú te has dado cuenta que estas enamorado.

Como que ni siquiera yo me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado y de que ella se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué crees que lo estoy? – algo dudoso.

-Por tu forma de actuar – me dice de lo más tranquila pero triste – siempre estas platicando con esa persona, cada vez que forman equipos él siempre la primera persona que nombras, todos los días regresan a casa y claro que te preocupas por tus compañeros cuando están en problemas pero con esa persona tu rostro cambia a una llena de preocupación y dejas todo por estar con ella.

-No comprendo, solo hay dos personas con quien regreso a casa.

-Piénsalo – empieza a caminar hacia la puerta – y sobre mi respuesta – antes de entrar – tienes hasta el 14 para darme una respuesta apropiada.

Ella se va dejándome con esa duda, regreso a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, pero sin dejar de pensar lo que Natsumi me dijo. Una vez que terminamos caminábamos rumbo a casa, estaba tan pensativo que Aki se dio cuenta.

-Endo – ella me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Aki? – le pregunto.

-Eso debería de preguntar yo – se detiene.

-Bueno – le cuento todo lo que me dijo Natsumi, de su declaración y de que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, ella lo tomo con calma.

-Y tú ¿Qué piensas? – me pregunta curiosa.

-Con las dos únicas personas que regreso a casa son tu y …

-Kazemaru – dijo tranquilamente.

-Exactamente – le contesto – tú y yo formamos el club de fútbol pero – dejo de hablar.

-Pero solo me vez con una amiga – la veo, ella siempre fue sincera conmigo – Endo te conozco bien y creo que llegaste a punto muerto no es así – agacho mi cabeza – me imagino que te gustaría corresponderle de alguna forma a Natsumi pero le haras daño a otra persona – me pone una mano en mi hombro.

-Pero, no sé lo que siento por Kazemaru.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Natsumi – la miro con sorpresa – piénsalo muy bien, porque yo estoy muy segura de que la persona que tu amas no soy yo.

Emprende el camino a su casa dejándome totalmente confundido, parte de esa tarde y noche lo pase pensando en lo que ellas me dijeron. Al día siguiente cuando fuimos por las bebidas todavía no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ti, cuando tú me empujaste y los muchachos te cayeron encima mi mundo se vino abajo. En ese momento cuando estabas en la cama inconsciente yo me sentí impotente, no quería dejar la enfermería hasta que supiera que estabas bien, me prometí que te protegería a cualquier costo, es donde me di cuenta mis sentimientos por ti, que realmente yo te amaba y no quería verte lastimado. Estaba dispuesto a decírtelo en ese momento pero primero tenía que hablar con Natsumi.

Incluso hoy en la mañana le dije todo a Goenji y a Kidou para que me dieran un consejo.

-Y que piensas hacer – me dice Goenji – porque todavía le tienes que responder a Natsumi.

-Ya le tengo la respuesta para ella pero no sé como lo tomara Kazemaru.

-Piensas decirle a él también – me dice Kidou.

-Claro – les digo con firmeza – quiero que sepa que lo amo pero…

-¿Tienes miedo que él te rechace? – dice Kidou dando un suspiro.

-Kidou, ¿Quién fue el que declaro primero? – le pregunto, pensé que lo incomodaría por preguntarle pero al verlo me di cuenta que estaba feliz de contármelo.

-Fue Fudou quien se me declaro – me dijo – pero yo al principio negaba mis sentimientos por él, pero siguió persistiendo, hasta que tuve una plática con mi hermana y me abrió los ojos – lo miro y ve que estoy confundido.

-¿Quieres decir que si Kazemaru me rechaza, siga persistiendo?

-No creo que tu tengas ese problema – me dice – tengo el presentimiento de que el te corresponderá.

Vi tanto a Kudou y a Goenji que estaba al pendiente de la plática y sus caras me decía que ellos sabían algo que yo no sé, pero solo lo confirmaría después de hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo – lo digo con determinación – hablare con Natsumi y después le diré todo a Kazemaru, solo les pido que cuando hable con ella entretengan a Kazemaru hasta que yo regrese.

Los dos asistieron con la cabeza, después de eso no tocamos el tema por el torneo, hasta la hora del descanso programado, cuando estaba regañando a Fudou y Kidou, que este estaba muy avergonzado, Natsumi se acerco.

-Endo – volteo para verla – te espero en el Consejo Estudiantil – ella se adelanto.

-Enseguida voy – veo a Kidou – te encargo lo que te dije.

-Estando limpiando la Caseta del Club dudo en poder hacerlo – dijo a regañadientes, pero no le hice caso.

-Tú nos regañas por hacerlo en tu club y vas hacer lo mismo en otra parte, ¡no es justo! – me grita Fudou algo enojado.

-Cállate Akio – al parece Kidou le dio un golpe ya que Fudou se quejo.

Una vez que llegue al lugar Natsumi me estaba esperando afuera del salón.

-Entonces – me mira – ya me tienes la respuesta.

-Si - le digo – me alaga tus sentimientos por mí, pero yo no puedo corresponderte como tú lo deseas ya que yo amo a otra persona – dejo de hablar.

-¿y quién es esa persona? – me dice con seguridad.

-Es Kazemaru – también le respondo de la misma forma.

-Al fin te distes cuenta – me sonríe.

-En ese día que me lo dijiste no deje de pensar, es mas se lo dije a Aki y ella me despejo un poco el camino, pero el día que Kazemaru me protegió y estaba en la enfermería me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por él.

-De que él era la persona de quien amas – dice Natusmi.

-Así es – le digo con más firmeza – es con quien quiero estar.

-Me alegro por ti – me dice sinceramente – es mas se me hizo muy cruel de tu parte que no le hayas hecho un chocolate el día que les toco hacerlo y aun más cruel el comerte el que él te hizo – me regaño.

-Es que lo vi que estaba presionado y no quise que lo molestaran más.

-No tienes remedio – dice ya resignada.

-Bueno es hora de irnos – le digo – de seguro ya está por terminar el tiempo de descanso – estaba por marcharme cuando Natsumi me toma del brazo para detenerme.

-Antes de irnos quisiera un favor – me dice.

-Sí, ¿cuál es? – le pregunto.

-Cierra los ojos - me dice.

Yo obedecí, cerré mis ojos y espere lo que venía, en eso siento su respiración, al parecer estaba nerviosa, no paso mucho cuanto ciento algo cálido sobre mis labios, y comprendí lo que estaba pasando, ella me estaba dando un beso, escuche algo caer pero no rompí el contacto para no molestar a Natsumi, ella misma se separo de mí y yo abro los ojos.

-No seré la persona especial para ti – me dice – pero, soy la primera en robarte tu primer beso.

-Eso es verdad – le digo algo apenado - será mejor que nos marchemos – al voltear veo una bolsa, algo en mi interior me dice algo anda mal, cuando me voy acercado para verla mejor reconozco que es la bolsa que tu andabas cargando, antes de llegar Aki llega donde nosotros estábamos pero tropezó con la bolsa incluso la pisó ya que se iba a caer.

-¿Aki estas bien? – le digo.

-Endo, algo anda mal - me dice – Kazemaru…

En eso me di cuenta, tú estabas en ese lugar y me vistes que Natsumi me estaba besando, en eso salgo corriendo a buscarte, salí del edificio pero no sabía a dónde empezar, en eso veo a Kidou corriendo a dirección a la caseta del club, decidí en seguirlo, antes de llegar al club vi que corrías y no escuchabas a nadie, en ese momento te llame, pero no te detenías, intente darte alcance incluso rebase a Kidou, en eso observo que disminuías tu velocidad, pensé que me habías escuchado, pero no eras así, empezaste a caer, aumente mi velocidad para llegar, no logre llegar para amortiguar tu caída, llegue a tu lado te levanto un poco y te volteo, te veo agitado te llame de nuevo pero tú no reaccionas, puse mi mano en tú frente y vi que estabas ardiendo en fiebre, en eso los profesores Kaiba y Wheeler se acercaron.

-Sabia que esto sucedería – dijo el profesor Kaiba algo fastidiado.

-Endo ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería – me dijo el profesor Wheeler.

Así entre el profesor y yo te trajimos a la enfermería y por eso estamos aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escuche cada palabra que él dijo, Natsumi fue quien le dijo que estaba enamorado, Aki le dijo que no era ella su persona especial, le pidió consejo a Goenji y Kidou, que este último no admitía sus sentimientos por Fudou, que el rechazo a Natsumi y que ella le robo su primer beso. Lo miro y me doy cuenta que el siempre me miro de cierta forma pero ahora es más consciente de ello.

-Ichirouta – me llama – bueno yo quisiera… – estaba nervioso que no podía decir bien las palabras – mejor dicho… quieres se… ser mi no… novio.

Me le quedo viendo, no si estoy rojo por la fiebre o por lo que dijo Endo, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre me atrapan, es por esto que he estado esperando todo el tiempo, solo tengo que decir la respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí! – Uno su frente junto con la de él – ¡claro que quiero ser tu novio!

El sonríe, pero esa sonrisa a cambiado, es la sonrisa que siempre he soñado y que nunca pensé en verla, esa mirada llena de deseo y pasión, no lo pude resistir yo también lo deseaba, deseaba ese contacto tan intimo que simboliza todo sin la necesidad de palabras, poco a poco nos acercábamos, sentía la respiración de Endo y él sentía mi respiración, sin resistirnos juntamos nuestro labios, son tan cálidos y suaves que me derrite, el beso es demandante, de esos que te quitan el aliento, Endo rodea mi cintura mientras yo rodeo su cuello, él me recuesta en la cama con delicadeza sin romper el contacto de nuestros labios.

-Endo si sigues adelante harás que la condición de Kazemaru empeore.

Los dos dejamos de besarnos para voltear a ver al dueño de la voz, era el profesor Wheeler que está parado en el marco de la puerta, a su lado estaba Haruna con su cámara tomando fotos como loca, mientras en el otro lado estaba Fudou al parecer algo molesto. De inmediato Endo me deja de abrazar y se para, los dos estábamos realmente rojos de la vergüenza.

-Nos regañaste por hacerlo en la Caseta del Club y tú lo estás haciendo en la enfermería – lo dice con acidez.

En eso aparece Kidou y le da un golpe en la cabeza, este lleva sus manos a la cabeza para sobarse, mientras Kidou lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y se lo lleva del lugar.

-Haruna – le llamo Kidou.

-Ya voy hermano – tomando una última foto y sigue a su hermano.

El profesor Wheeler cierra la puerta y se acerca a la cama, pone su mano en mi frente para ver como seguía.

-Al parecer ya bajo un poco la fiebre – se dirige al botiquín que está en el escritorio – si no los detengo de seguro volverías a perder el conocimiento y tendríamos que llamar a una ambulancia - nos dice el profesor con sarcasmo.

-Perdón – hablo Endo algo apenado – no volverá a pasar.

El profesor me da una pastilla y un vaso con agua, una vez que los tomo no dijimos nada.

-Y bien – nos mira a los dos y sonríe – ya son novios.

-Bueno… - dijo Endo algo apenado.

-Si profesor – le digo algo apenado, pero tenía la necesidad decírselo ya que le tengo mucha confianza – ya somos novios.

-¡! – escuchamos varias voces detrás de la puerta

El profesor Wheeler dejo escapar un suspiro, nosotros nos pusimos mas rojos de lo que ya estamos, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo todos en este lugar? – Esa era la voz del profesor Kaiba y se escuchaba molesto, en eso se empezó a escuchar varias voces dando explicaciones, pero a ninguna se les entendía, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo – SILENCIO – todos dejaron de hablar, en eso se abre la puerta, el profesor Kaiba entra pero atrás de él estaba todos nuestros amigos.

-¿Seto, que haces aquí y los partidos? – le dice sorprendido.

-Di un receso de media hora –le dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama – y estoy aquí por la misma razón que estos chismosos - señalando a todos los que estaban en el pasillo.

-No importa – nos dice el profesor Wheeler - lo importante que tu y Endo estén juntos.

-Ya era hora – dijo con algo de fastidio el profesor de ojos azules.

-Es verdad – habla Aoi – felicidades a ambos – todos nos felicitan, pero no se atrevieron a pasar a la enfermería ya que le tiene un poco de miedo al profesor Kaiba.

-Es una lástima que el capitán se vaya a los Estados Unidos a estudiar – dijo Kabeyama, todos se ponen tristes, todos menos los involucrados en la preparación del torneo.

-¿Quién dijo que yo me voy a Estados Unidos? – dice Endo algo confundido.

-Anteojos - dice Max – él lo vio con unos folletos.

En eso se escucha una carcajada, era él profesor Kaiba, es como si le hubieran contado un buen chistes.

-Seto – lo regaña el profesor Wheeler, paso un buen rato para que dejara de reír.

-Para que el Señor Endo Mamoru vaya a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, primero tienen que volar los cerdos – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Muchachos – hablo Endo algo apenado – yo no me iré a los Estados Unidos.

-Pero yo lo vi con cuatro folletos muy pensativo y eligió el de los Estados Unidos – ataco Anteojos haciendo todos los movimiento que Endo hizo en esa ocasión – es mas esta Kazemaru que vio los folletos en su pupitre – él me mira esperando una explicación.

-Yo vi los folletos en tu pupitre – le digo algo apenado

-Esos folletos no son míos – dice algo apenado – ese día se me olvido mi almuerzo y no sabía que comprarme así que imagine los folletos como si fuera el platillo que iba comprar en la cafetería.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, él los utilizo para elegir que almuerzo iba a comprar.

-Eso quiere decir…- le digo algo emocionado.

-El capitán no se ira de aquí – grito Toramaru, todos lo que pensábamos que si se ira a brincar de alegría.

-Entonces – habla Sombra – ¿de quién era los folletos? – todos miramos a Endo.

-Son de Goenji y de Kidou – dijo como si nada.

En eso volteamos a ver a los nombrados algo sorprendidos, también Fudou lo estaba ya que por su cara también lo ignoraba.

-Me ofrecieron ir de intercambio de estudio en Alemania y a Francia – dijo Goenji.

-A mí a Estados Unidos y a Inglaterra – dijo Kidou.

-Y no pensabas decírmelo – dijo Fudou enojado.

-No – sin ninguna emoción.

-¿Por qué? – agarrándole de la camisa.

-Porque lo solicitare cuando este en la Universidad – todos nos quedamos viendo – sería bueno hacerlo pero sería más aprovechante hacerlo cuando esté en la Universidad – una vez que escucho su razón Fudo lo suelta de su agarre pero no dejo de estar enojado con él.

-En mi caso – hablo Goenji – lo intentare cuando este en segundo año, iré a Alemania, así pondré en práctica el idioma y también la Universidad en donde pienso estudiar.

-Entonces esa es la decisión que tomaron – hablo el profesor Kaiba.

-Si Señor – hablaron los dos al mimos tiempo.

-Me alegra saberlo – sonríe lleno de satisfacción.

Al parecer el profesor Kaiba tenia conocimiento de la oferte de ellos y los guió un poco en su decisión.

-Eso me recuerda – hablo el profesor Wheeler - Kazemaru ¿que quisiste decir con que no se repetirá mi historia?

-Bueno… - todos me miraban, en eso Haruna se adelanto.

-¿Perdón Profesor Wheeler?

-¿Perdón, por qué? – dijo algo dudoso.

-Yo escuche una plática de que usted se enamoro de su mejor amigo, que nunca se confesó porque no quería perder su amistad y que se trato de quitar la vida por enterarse de que él se había enamorado de otro hombre, que por eso apoyaba a Kazemaru para que no se repitiera la historia.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el relato, el profesor más hiperactivo, gritón, despreocupado e impulsivo fuera hacer ese tipo de cosas, en eso otra vez se escucha una carcajada, todos volteamos a ver de nuevo al Profesor Kaiba.

-El... nunca… se confesó… es la… tontería… más grande… que he escuchado… - siguió riéndose, todos estamos confundidos.

-Haruna creo que te falto mas información – le dice profesor Wheeler algo decepcionado.

-¡¿Mas información? – dijo algo sorprendida.

-En primer lugar, este perro siempre ha actuado por impulso sin medir las consecuencias - dice el profesor Kaiba –, el muy descarado se me declaro cuando la chica más popular de la preparatoria lo estaba haciendo y para hacerlo más vergonzoso en frente de toda la escuela.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, el profesor Wheeler se atrevió hacerlo en frente de toda la escuela, ese si es la persona que conocemos como impuls… un momento, ¿el profesor Kaiba dijo "se me declaro"? en eso todos volteamos al ver al profesor Kaiba, al parecer todos también se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

-Acaso ustedes… - trato de hablar Endo.

-Sip – hablo el profesor Wheeler y todos dirigimos nuestra miradas en él – Seto y yo somos pareja desde la preparatoria.

-¡¿? – gritamos todos sorprendidos por la noticia, hasta creo que se escucho por toda la escuela.

-Pero ustedes siempre se la pasaban peleando – dijo Kidou.

-Es más, que era tan grande su odio que no podían estar solos en una habitación por que se podrían matar – dijo Goenji también sorprendido.

-Una cosa es la privacidad y otra cosa es el trabajo – dijo el profesor Kaiba algo ofendido.

-Además muchachos – intervino el profesor Wheeler – si nosotros nos odiáramos creo que no estuviéramos trabajando juntos.

-Yo hubiera renunciado desde el primer día – dijo el profesor Seto,

-Entonces la charla que yo escuche – dijo algo apenada Haruna.

-Eso era de una novela que el perro estaba leyendo en ese momento – ella estaba tan roja de la pena, el profesor ve su reloj y se para – ya es suficiente, el receso esta por acabar y el espectáculo acabo – se dirigió a la puerta, de repente se paro en frente de todos – ustedes regresen a la cancha en este momento – como por de magia todos desaparecieron del lugar – no tardes cachorro.

-Enseguida voy neko – una vez dicho eso el profesor Kaiba se fue, nunca habíamos escuchado de que se digieran de ese modo, siempre se llamaban perro o engreído – bueno sera mejor que regreses a casa Kazemaru, tus cosas están en la otra cama – mira a Endo – por favor llévalo a casa.

-De acuerdo iré por mis cosas – sale de la enfermería.

El profesor me ayudo a cambiarme, todavía me sentía algo débil, una vez que Endo regreso nos fuimos a mi casa, el trayecto fue silencioso ya que la fiebre quería regresar, al llega a casa mis padres no estaban así que él se quedo hasta que mi madre regresara, pase en cama todo el fin de semana, el doctor me recomendó que descansara y que me alimentara bien ya que por la falta de alimento me sentía algo débil, pero lo que más me alegraba era la visita de Endo.

Cuando me sentí mejor le pregunte qué fue de los partidos, él me contesto que como yo estaba inconsciente no quería apartarse de mí, así que Wakashimazu tomo su lugar en el equipo de Inazuma Japon y como los chicos estaban preocupados por mi perdieron sus respectivos partidos a propósito, de quien gano el torneo no lo supo pero cuando regresara preguntaríamos.

Yo regrese a la escuela hasta Martes, al regresar era el centro de atención ya que toda la escuela se entero de que Endo y yo somos pareja, incluso Haruna nos pidió permiso (ya que le tiene respeto al Capitán), de tomarnos fotos para poderlas vender ya que sus clientes estaban exigiendo también de nosotros, la verdad no se lo negamos pero con la condición de que un pequeño porcentaje fuera destinado al Club para que así siguieran disfrutando de los almuerzos de la Sra. Utsonomiya y el Ramen de entrenador Hibiki.

Sobre el ganador del torneo bueno jamás nos enteramos de ello, la verdad ya ni nos importo, como lo dijo el profesor Kaiba en estos momentos estamos en nuestro mundo de color rosa, lo sé; demasiado cursi pero es la verdad, también nos enteramos que Fubuki estudiara aquí en la Ciudad de Inazuma, eso alegro mucho a nuestro amigo Someoka ya que lo tendrá más cerca.

El día de la gradación llego con ello también una difícil decisión para nosotros, decidimos ir a otras escuelas, sería más divertido competir entre nosotros que estar juntos en otra escuela, se que Kidou regresara al Instituto Imperial, claro para estar cerca de Fudou, Someoka y Fubuki también irían a otro Instituto juntos, al igual que ellos Endo y yo iremos al que planeamos ir desde un principio.

No importa donde vayamos lo importante es que algo nos une y donde vayamos nos volveremos a ver y jugaremos el deporte que más nos gusta, en nuestro caso lo haremos a lado de la persona que amamos.

Pero lo más importante de todo esto es que desde ese día no volví a visitar la enfermería.

**Fin**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Créditos**

**Personajes**

**Inazuma Eleven**

Kazemaru Ichirouta - El Enamorado

Endo Mamoru – El Objetivo

Elenco de Inazuma Eleven mencionados en todo el fic – Los metiches

**Capitan Tsubasa (Los Supercampiones)**

Tsubasa Ōzora (Oliver) – Estudiante de primer año

Genzō Wakabayashi (Benji) – Estudiante de primer año

Taro Misaki (Tom) – Estudiante de primer año

Kojiro Hyuga (Steve) – Estudiante de primer año

Ken Wakashimazu (Richar) – Estudiante de primer año

Shingo Aoi – Estudiante de primer año

**Yu – Gi – Oh**

Seto Kaiba – Profesor de Matemáticas.

Joseph Wheeler – Profesor de Literatura.

Yugi – personaje de Libro que leyó Joey

Yami – personaje de libro que leyó Joey

**Ranma 1/2**

Kasumi Tendo – Profesora de Economía Domestica

**Okane ga nai**

Ayase Yukiya – Novio de Endo en el sueño de Kazemaru.

**Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco)**

Shun – Compañero de clase del salón de Endo

Jabu – Compañero de clase del salón de Endo

Seiya – Compañero de clase del salón de Endo

**Beta**

The Yaoi Mistress

**Directora General**

Andromeda Kamui

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Proverbio del Capitán

El amor puede dejar heridas profundas

Que son realmente curadas por esa persona especial

Eso es todo

En el fondo los mariachis empieza a tocar las golondrinas, todos tienen un pañuelo en la mano, se abrazan y lloran como magdalenas (a moco tendido)

Andromeda Kamui: Ahora si, como dicen alguien por ahí eso… eso… eso es todo amigos T.T

The Yaoi Mistress: No es para tanto (en la mano un plato con algo de comida).

Andromeda Kamiu: pero si es mi primer fic que término T.T

The Yaoi Mistress: Oooook, está ya se puso sentimental... ¬_¬ Veo que te gustó mí idea de manejar a Kidou en negación... no me molesta, pero avisa a la próxima...

Andromeda Kamui: pero es divertido en no avisar y ver tu cara de What? n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: mejor ya despídete -_-.

Andromeda Kamui: Oki, les doy la gracias a todos los que me siguieron hasta el final y también a todos los que descubrieron este fic ya después de su fecha de finalización (haciendo una reverencia)

The Yaoi Mistress: pero no crean que es todos, sabrán más de nosotras.

Andromeda Kamui: así es tengo; en mente un especial de este fic, El Día Blanco que solo será un One Shot que está en pleno desarrollo así que a lo mejor tarde en publicarla pero tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, también tengo planeado otro fanfic esta vez más largo, pero antes de esto, tengo otros proyectos que quiero finalizar y le daré tiempo para que Inazuma Eleven Go avance ya que quiero cierta información de ella XD , pero no crean que soy la única, Yaoi Mistress también les tiene preparado un fic, solo estamos esperando que tenga algunos capítulos más, al igual que este nos tomamos el tiempo para escribir corregir y tener listo los capítulos para poder publicarlos con calma en sus días y que no estén esperando tanto para poder leer el siguiente capitulo n.n

The Yaoi Mistress: como dijo Kamui me tomo mi tiempo para darles un buen fic ya sea One Shot o fanfic largo pero seguiremos dando lata en este espacio n.n

Andromeda Kamui: así que solo nos queda decir:

**Andromeda Kamui y The Yaoi Mistress:**

"**Nos vemos en otra señal de Radio Patito, Hasta la Próxima".**

Radio patito deja de transmitir su señal.

The Yaoi Mistress: que OoC me leí.


End file.
